Blonde Hair and Inner Demons
by hope2x
Summary: Sequel to Brown Hair and Green Monsters. Months after the curse breaks Emma is having nightmares, but as they begin escalating, it looks they might be coming true. Regina has been helping her through, but can Emma handle it when her Inner Demons come to life? Swan Queen established.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to Brown Hair and Green Monsters**

_It was dark, pitch black. She ran her hand down the wall trying to find a switch, she felt something sticky. A few minutes later she found one and flipped it up. As the lights came on she let out a scream. Every surface of the room was covered in blood. In the middle of the room stood Cora with an evil smile.. _

"_You should never have crossed me my dear." With that, she moved revealing Regina and Henry covered in blood unmoving on the floor. Emma screamed again and tears began flowing before Cora, pointed behind the blonde. She tuned and saw her parents also laying on the floor wrapped in each other in a pool of blood. "Now you've lost them all" She began laughing as she threw her hands up grabbing Emma in a magical restraint, slowly squeezing the life out of her._

* * *

Emma

"No! No stop!"

"Emma? Emma!" Regina reached around Emma from behind as the blonde laid thrashing on the bed, eyes shut with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Let go! Let go!" Emma fought against Regina trying to pull away, but the brunette had managed to grab each of her wrists and held on tight.

"Emma, wake up. It's me, you're safe. Shhhh darling, you're okay." Regina pressed her lips against Emma's ear as she spoke, soothing her. Emma calmed slightly as she opened her eyes blinking several times and breathing hard.

"Regina?" her voice cracked, weak from screaming.

"I'm right here sweetheart, you're safe" When she felt Emma's muscles relax, she let go of one wrist and pulled on the other, turning and drawing the blonde into her arms.

"I'm sorry." Emma mumbled into Regina's chest as she curled into her, still slightly trembling.

"Do not apologize Emma, ever. This is not you're fault, okay?" She said lifting Emma's chin to look her in the eyes. When the blonde nodded with a sad expression, Regina continued. "Talk to me, what was it this time?" She spoke softly as she rubbed the blonde's back soothingly with one hand and held Emma's in her other, against her chest.

"It was a new one, worse then the others" Emma shuddered slightly, before pressing her ear to Regina's heart. She let the steady beat settle her and then recalled the dream for her.

* * *

It was six months since the curse broke. Five months since Emma escaped Cora and returned from Fairytale Land. Four months since Taylor was moved into a hospital for the criminally insane. Three months since the town of Storybrook regained it's stability. Two months since the sheriff moved in with the former mayor. And one month since the nightmares began.

One month ago to the day when she woke up screaming in the bed she shared with her brunette lover. Shaking and crying, it had taken hours of soothing from Regina before she calmed enough to sleep. They had started as Emma's worst memories replayed in her dreams. Moments in the foster system, moments with Taylor, moments with Cora.

Quickly though the nightmares changed. They warped and twisted. Real memories mixed with fears and insecurities. In one dream it was her foster brother again sneaking into her room, but this time no one heard her screams and stopped him. In another she replayed the day she was shot, only this time she wasn't fast enough and Regina was killed in front of her. Two days ago she was in Fairytale Land again, but when she had moved to jump through the portal back to Storybrook, Cora stopped her and took her place. The dream continued and she had to watch as Cora found Regina and Henry, turning her lover into the evil queen she once was and dragging her son to the dark side as well.

Regina was the only one who knew of the dreams. Despite "officially" not using magic, Regina had spent long hours searching spell books for anything that could take away the nightmares. So far she was unsuccessful. All the nights that Emma woke up screaming and crying, Regina would make her talk it through while she listened and rubbed her back letting a small amount of magic seep out to calm her. And that's the part Emma didn't know. What Regina didn't know, was that just because the blonde didn't wake up screaming did not mean she wasn't having a nightmare. She didn't know that her lover was being haunted every single night. The dreams simply came in different forms. She didn't tell Regina of all the times she dreamt of her. How Regina would leave her, abandon her like everyone else. Emma was frequently dreaming of proposing to her. She would get down on one knee and profess all her love for the brunette and then Regina would either turn and run away, or in some dreams she would laugh in Emma's face and leave her kneeling on the ground. Emma didn't want to burden Regina any further. She knew how lucky she was that the brunette was putting up with all these sleepless nights just to soothe and comfort her. She worried how long it would be until Regina couldn't take it any longer.

* * *

"She isn't here, she can't hurt you or me or any of your family. And even if she were here, she wouldn't stand a chance against us. Between you, your crime fighting family and the former evil queen, she couldn't last a second." Regina knew the only way to get Emma back to sleep was to realize her dreams couldn't happen. That way she wouldn't fixate on it and worry about it all night. The warped past memories were easy to refute, but the new ones were a different story. Still she held Emma close and did all she could to keep her safe from the demons haunting her. "I love you my Emma" She leaned down kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, thank you." Emma nuzzled into Regina's neck and was asleep within a minute, the magic having calmed her and exhaustion finally took over. No matter how bad the nightmares, Regina could always chase them away.

* * *

Cora

"Well well well, haunting the innocent not working out for you love?" Cora lifted her eyes to meet the one handed man as he entered.

"She is _**not**_ innocent. She is ruining my daughter. I couldn't kill her while she was here, but I will end her one way or another. I'm just going to have to change my tactics. Go for a more direct approach " She growled standing to pace the room. Finding out the impact Emma was having on Regina's heart had infuriated her. She was fine dealing with her the same way she did Daniel but the blonde had somehow escaped her much to her chagrin. She had hoped Emma would have left by now. She was doing everything she could to break the blonde, trying to drive her mad. The old memories had provided quite an insight into the savior's past but hadn't done enough so she began getting a bit more creative. Trying to twist her mind by bringing her inner demons into them. Still the woman was stubborn but then Cora made a little discovery. Any dreams of abandonment by Regina or the death of her loved ones had a rather significant impact. She reveled in this and began sending Emma more and more of them. She could see the thoughts of being left behind were breaking her down. It was working faster now but still something kept the blonde around. Somehow after every nightmare, when Emma went back to sleep Cora couldn't get in.

"So what are you going to do?" Cora didn't respond and Hook just shrugged. "Well, I'm headed down to "oversee" the wardrobe construction. I take it you wont be joining?" Cora continued to ignore him as he rose from his seat and strolled out the door. The woman closed her eyes and flexed her fingers, letting the purple tendrils of magic seep out as her mind called out again. _Time for a more direct approach._

_**Taylor**_

**Next chapter is a bit lighter compared to this one. Pretty please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed! Enjoy!**

Regina

Regina woke to the sun on her face and arms wrapped tightly around her. A kiss was placed on her cheek and she smiled warmly.

"Good morning beautiful" Emma kissed Regina again before the brunette turned in her arms. Regina cupped Emma's cheeks in her hands bringing their lips together. The pair stayed that way, parting lips to let tongues dance, and holding each other close. After a few minutes they pulled back slightly, smiling against each other.

They had fallen into a routine of ignoring the dreams. During the day it was as if they didn't exist. Emma didn't want to be reminded of them and Regina just wanted to make things better for her. At night, Regina would chase them away and in the morning, they were back to normal. That is why Regina had taken to searching her spell books during the day while Emma was at work. She had a growing suspicion that this went beyond simple nightmares. She was worried more and more that not only was there magic involved, but that her own mother might be the cause. She hadn't shared this with Emma yet. Regina had seen how severe of an impact the encounter and narrow escape from her mother had had on the savior. She had come back so severely battered and bruised and it took all Regina had to keep herself together, but she did for Emma's sake. She could deal with the physical injuries much easier than the emotional aspect. Regina saw how the fire in the blonde's eyes had diminished and that worried her more than anything. Over the past few months though, between working as sheriff along side her father who had become another deputy and her mother as the newly and easily appointed mayor, and living with Regina and Henry, that fire had slowly been building back up. Regina only hoped these dreams wouldn't stop her progress.

"Good morning my love" Regina leaned forward to peck Emma one more time before finally pulling back. "Would you like to go down for breakfast?"

"Mmmm I would love that but I'm already running late. My father and Ruby are probably already headed down to the bridge. We have to go talk to the trolls about the muggings again. Last time they got a bit hostile." Emma shrugged. It was amazing the differences in law enforcement when dealing with fairy tale creatures. Adding another deputy had been a quick and smart decision.

"Please be careful. I'm serious Emma, those trolls can be very dangerous" Regina looked at Emma seriously. She hated Emma always being in the middle of every dangerous conflict and not being able to protect her all the time.

"I promise you I will. It's going to be a busy couple of days with this ball thing, so I wont be back for lunch today, I have that meeting with my mother, but I'll be here for dinner for sure." Emma gave her a small apologetic smile. She knew Regina was slightly restless not having her usual mayoral duties anymore, so she tried to make it home for lunch when she could. But the last few weeks the town had been getting ready for a large masquerade ball that Emma couldn't be less enthusiastic about, but as "Princess" she had been roped in.

"She keeps doing that, I cant wait for this celebration to be over so I can have you back to myself" Regina sighed.

"You and me both beautiful" Emma smiled, she missed her time with Regina, only seeing her during the nights was taking its toll. She leaned in and kissed the brunette again. Regina pulled back for a second.

"I think you can be a little late." She winked rolling over onto Emma and leaning in to attach her lips to the blonde's neck

"Regina" Emma warned but the brunette pushed her further into the bed and very slowly licked a line straight up Emma's neck sending a shiver through her whole body. "Regina" She tried again but it came out slightly breathless.

"Hmm?" was her only response as she opened her mouth and bit down high up on Emma's neck before wrapping her lips around it, sucking the skin aggressively.

"I have to go….Regina…" She chuckled slightly despite herself. Regina knew exactly how to get her going but she really needed to get a move on, so she pushed her off.

"Sorry dear, just leaving a little gift for your mother" She said indicating the new and very visible mark on her skin, placed strategically high enough so it couldn't be covered easily. If Snow was going to continue keeping Emma from her, Regina would surely use any and every opportunity to remind her just who her daughter really belonged to.

"Regina!" Emma groaned, not looking forward to another reprimanding speech from her mother. She would admit that the brunette's possessiveness turned her on, but not with her parents. Regina's need to mark her territory every time she thought Snow was threatening it was starting to cause a bit of a strain between mother and daughter.

"I'm sorry darling." She wasn't. Not at all. And when she saw Emma's bottom lip stick out slightly in a pout, she bent down, taking it in between her teeth momentarily before letting it drop. When the blonde's frown stayed in place, Regina pecked her on the nose, then continued placing small kisses over her face until Emma couldn't help the upturn of her lips. This seemed to be another routine they had developed every time one of them was in trouble. "I am sorry. What if Henry stays at his grandparents tonight and you and I have a nice romantic dinner together and go to bed and then maybe not sleep." She winked. Due to the increased workload, it had been a few nights since the pair had been together and they were due for some one on one time.

"That sounds perfect" Emma smiled.

"Good, seven sharp, and do not be late" She said giving Emma a pointed look.

"Yes ma'am!" Regina rolled her eyes but was still smiling.

* * *

Emma

"Done!" Emma slammed the stack of papers back down onto the desk next to Ruby. "I am out, _please _call my dad first if you need any backup tonight!" It was 6:45pm and Emma had been working hard every minute of the day, from the trolls this morning, to the masquerade preparations, to all the complaint paperwork from citizens. There are a lot more complaints now that magic was back. The three blind mice had done a number on the diner, and writing a citation for eating circles out of twelve pounds of cheese proved to be an adventure. However, between the White Knight, Prince Charming and Red Riding Hood, they were making due and had created stability in Storybrook.

Her meeting had gone on far longer than she wanted what with Snow giving her the speech again about appearances and how sporting a hicky from the Evil Queen was not appropriate for a princess or sheriff. Emma couldn't have been more uncomfortable and for once was okay with focusing on the masquerade ball.

"No problem Em" Ruby winked at her with a knowing smile. Emma just rolled her eyes, grabbing her jacket and jogged out the door.

* * *

Emma

She made it home at 6:59pm and with a tired yet happy smile, she walked into her home. The first thing that hit her was the smell. _Lasagna_. Emma inhaled deeply, immediately feeling rejuvenated. She saw the table set but Regina was absent. After checking the kitchen, Emma walked toward the stairs, but when she looked up her breath caught. Regina was descending the steps wearing a black strapless dress. It stopped just above her knees and hugged her body just perfectly. Emma didn't realize her jaw was hanging open until Regina placed her fingers under her chin, pushing it closed with a smirk. She didn't remove her hand, instead sliding her fingers around to hold Emma's chin and pulled her to her own lips sealing them. When they separated Emma seemed to regain her senses enough to form words.

"Regina you look amazing" It came out slightly breathless. Regina had the ability to do that to her easily. The brunette smiled warmly at her and took Emma's hands in hers.

"Thank you, dear. Just for you." She whispered in her ear and Emma's smile grew further. "How was your day?" They walked into the dining room and Emma pulled the chair back for Regina.

"Much better now. This looks incredible Regina, thank you" Regina inclined her head and watched as Emma took her first bite, eyes fluttering closed in appreciation. The brunette smiled, pleased with the reaction before taking her own bite.

They enjoyed dinner together, just having time that was only their's without interruption. They talked about Emma's work and Regina's beautiful garden. When she was asked to leave the Mayor's office, she had immediately began focusing on her garden, just to keep busy. She hadn't planned on expanding it the way she did. Now it was full of fresh vegetables that were sold at the market each day. People had been rather hesitant at first, what with her personal history, but no one could deny the superior quality of her food and quickly apprehensions were dismissed. They talked about the Masquerade ball coming up the next week. Neither woman were enthusiastic about it, but Snow insisted Emma go and so Emma insisted Regina go. Now they were both being forced into it by their loved ones. Emma just couldn't see the appeal of dressing up to impress people, then covering your face so they didn't know who you were. It was beyond the blonde but she had finally accepted the reality of it and resigned to at least look good. They had decided Regina would be wearing a dress as usual, but Emma, forever the rebel, would be in a tux.

After diner, they carried the dishes into the kitchen and just as Emma moved to pick up a dish rag, Regina was at her side, lips pressed to her ear. When the blonde felt her there, an involuntary shiver ran down her spine.

"I think there is a much better use for your hands right now Sheriff." She purred before snaking out her tongue to lick across the shell of Emma's ear. That was all the encouragement the blonde needed. She turned and grabbed Regina by the waist and in the same second, pressed her lips to the other woman's aggressively. When she pushed her tongue out, there was no resistance and in a second she was exploring Regina's mouth. The brunette reached around the sheriff, grabbing at her ass with both hands squeezing roughly, before sliding her hands to Emma's breasts, giving them the same treatment. Suddenly Emma reached down, hooking her hands under Regina's thighs and lifted her in the air for a second, placing her into the countertop. When she moved back a little, Regina instinctively wrapped her legs around Emma's hips and locked her ankles around her. Emma smiled at her.

"I'm not going anywhere beautiful" She winked before gently prying Regina's legs open, freeing herself. She then knelt down in front of the brunette while sliding the dress up her thighs to her waist. No underwear. Emma was caught off guard momentarily until a cough from above caught her attention. When she looked up Regina had a wide smirk in place.

"Just wanted to be ready for you." With that, Emma easily regained her confidence. In an attempt to wipe that smirk from her face, the blonde quickly moved forward swiping her tongue all the way up Regina's center. It worked. Regina immediately gasped and one hand shot to the edge of the counter, while the other slid into blonde hair, grabbing a handful and attempting to pull her even further in. Emma chuckled lightly sending the vibrations right through her core. The blonde kept her mouth working while she added two fingers, but it seemed as if Regina was even more ready then Emma realized, so she added a third finger and very quickly worked the former mayor to the edge. Just as she was reaching the precipice, the sheriff's cell phone started ringing a generic tone, taking Emma's attention for just a second and she slowed her pace until she felt a small jerk on her hair.

"Don't even think about it" It was demanding and left no room for argument, so the blonde continued and in seconds Emma's name was echoing through the house. Regina loosened the grip on the sheriff's hair and Emma stood licking her lips and then her fingers in front of the brunette. Regina's eyes darkened and she grabbed a handful on Emma's shirt, jerking her forward and once again locking her ankles behind the her back. She pressed their lips together and then delved inside, loving her taste in Emma's mouth. Just as they were heating up again, Emma's cell started ringing, but this time it was playing the ring tone designated for the station. Emma reached in her pocket, pulling it out. "Don't" Regina said breathless.

"It's the station, Ruby knows only to call if its an emergency" She opened the phone and placed it to her ear still locked between Regina's legs. "This better be important Ruby" Emma said extremely irritated and not hiding it. She listened to Ruby momentarily before responding.

"Just say it Rubbs I'm kinda in the middle of something" At this point Regina looked even more annoyed then Emma, still gripping her shirt, hoping to quickly pick up where they left off. Then she saw Emma's face change a few shades paler. Immediately she sat up straighter trying to look Emma in the eyes, which the blonde seemed to be putting effort into avoiding. When Emma tried to pull out of Regina's hold, the brunette only tightened her grips with her hands and legs. Something was definitely wrong and she wanted to know what exactly that was. Emma hung up without another word.

"Emma?" She said gently, lifting one hand under Emma's chin and tilting it up to face her. Finally she looked the brunette in the eyes but her next words sent a shiver down Regina's spine.

"Taylor escaped"

**PLEASE Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long. Had a lot of trouble working out the direction i want to go. Enjoy!**

**Ch 3**

Regina

"How could she possibly escape?!" Regina yelled pacing the kitchen while Emma sat at the counter, trying to process the news.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean? What did she say?"

"All she said was that she got a call that Taylor escaped. I hung up before she said anything else." Emma was staring blankly, shaking her head. Regina finally noticed and walked over to her, reaching out a hand to rub her back like she did during the nightmares. "I know this is going to sound crazy," She started very slowly, looking up at Regina, "but do you think this could have _anything_ to do with magic?…..Or the dreams?" Emma asked hesitantly, this being the first time she had ever voluntarily brought up the nightmares.

"I don't know." Regina responded honestly. She had been thinking the same thing but it just couldn't be possible, she thought. How could it? Taylor was hours away, no where near magic. But then again if her mother was involved like she was expecting, anything was possible. "Emma I have a theory, but I don't want to worry you any more than you already are."

"I'm okay, really. I can't avoid all this forever." Regina nodded before sitting down next to her, taking the blonde's hands in hers.

"I think Cora is behind this." Emma visibly flinched but quickly schooled her features. "At least the nightmares."

"How?"

"She is powerful Emma. She is skilled in the darkest magic." She paused squeezing Emma's hands before continuing knowing the effect her next words could have. "When she had you, you said she was collecting some of your blood, for the spell to make the portal?" Emma shivered but nodded, and Regina had to temper down her own rage to focus on what was important right now. "She knew who you were, that you were born of true love. I think she is using your blood to make a connection to you and somehow, maybe even reached Taylor. I know it seems like a stretch but the combination of her power and your's….she could be capable of anything." She paused, trying to gauge Emma's reaction The blonde was silent, her mind going back to being Cora's captive.

* * *

"_My dear, you are a stubborn one aren't you?" _Cora mused, slowly circling the bound blonde. Emma could barely keep her eyes open and was breathing hard after hours of torture.

"_We could make this so easy you know? I know you have magic. Between you and me, we could make the wardrobe work and you can go home. All you have to do is help me." _Her smile was twisted and anything but comforting.

"_I won't let you get to Storybrook. No matter what that means for me, you're not getting to them." _Emma said lifting her chin defiantly despite her current position. Cora was infuriated and pressed her finger to Emma's cheek, magic immediately seeping out. She pulled it across slowly, leaving a deep gash in it's wake. Emma grit her teeth, trying hard not to scream. She didn't want to give Cora the satisfaction.

"_Foolish girl! She will never love you!" _Cora yelled right in Emma's bleeding face.

"_You don't know her. She does love me. I am her __**true**__ love." _Emma didn't have the strength to yell, but her tone was strong.

"_Oh so was Daniel dear. Has she told you about him?" _At Emma's blank stare she smirked and continued_. "Yes yes dear, __**he **__was her true love. You are merely a replacement. Eventually she will realize that and she __**will**__ leave you. Trust me, I've known her much longer than you dear. Its just a matter of time." _Cora turned, leaving Emma hanging by the chains, shaking, and that's when the tears finally fell.

* * *

Regina

Lost in the memory, Emma didn't realize the tear that was falling until Regina wiped it away with her thumb.

"Hey…talk to me" Regina said gently, a look of real concern on her face. Emma just shrugged her off and stood, walking towards the doorway, wanting nothing more than to avoid this conversation.

"We need to go-" Emma started, but Regina wasn't letting her off that easy.

"Emma." She interrupted while catching her arm and moving in front of her, blocking the doorway. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what just happened. Where did you go there? I know it was about Cora. Sweetheart you need to tell me." Emma had told her about Fairytale Land and getting kidnapped by Cora and had recalled every single violent nightmare since. She couldn't understand what was making her hesitate now.

"I was just thinking of the dreams and stuff. You know about all that. Look, we need to go get Henry. If Taylor is on the loose, then he needs to be here." Regina knew without a doubt Emma was lying to her, which made her concern sky rocket, but she did have a point about Henry.

"Okay." She agreed reluctantly. "But Emma, we aren't finished talking about this." She tilted her head to catch Emma's eyes. The blonde nodded silently and moved around Regina to get out of the kitchen. With a frown on her face, the brunette followed.

* * *

Emma

Luckily when they got to her parent's house, they were still awake and answered the door quickly. Emma explained what was happening and her parents were immediately alarmed.

"Do they have any idea where she is heading?" Snow said while trying to busy herself making tea for everyone.

"No" Emma sighed, "Ruby just said she escaped. That's all I got before I hung up. I'll talk to her tomorrow and we'll got some more information."

"There is no way she can hurt you again. Even if she gets into town, what can she do? I know we all agreed magic should not be used but I think in this case we could make an exception." James said trying to calm the growing concern in the room. "Regina, you could do something to keep her out right?" Regina nodded already thinking through the boundary spells she knew. "Besides its not like Taylor has any magic, she wouldn't stand a chance." Both Emma and Regina jerked their heads up at that, and noticing the other, the two made eye contact, silently communicating. Snow noticed.

"What's going on? Emma?" Snow turned to her daughter, concerned with the sudden apprehension evident in her expression. Emma looked at her and then back at Regina who nodded and gave her a small encouraging smile.

"Um…well, there's some things I need to tell you." Emma spent the next hour explaining the parts of her Fairytale Land experience that to this point, only Regina was aware of. Both Snow and James, flinched visibly at every violent memory she recalled. They were there when she returned and knew she had been hurt badly but hearing just how it all took place was an entirely different story. She explained the nightmares as well and still was conveniently leaving out some of the more emotionally painful ones. Talking about the violence seemed to be okay. Emma had always been a fighter, a survivor. She knew that if they would have to face any of _those _nightmares, she could fight through them. But the things Cora had said about Regina and the dreams that followed were far too realistic and scared her more then she would ever tell. Unfortunately, another thing about having parents Emma was not quite used to was their perception. After all, mothers always seem to know.

"What else?" Snow asked just after Emma finished describing the last nightmare.

"What?"

"What else have you been dreaming of? You said those have been happening every couple of days. What about the other nights? What are those dreams like?" She tilted her head, studying her daughter. She could immediately see the hesitation and how Emma no longer met her eyes, and her suspicions raised further.

"That's it, there aren't any other's." Emma might be a human lie detector but that didn't seem to do her any good when it came to dishing them out herself. Seeing the red tint coloring her daughter's face and neck, Snow decided she would hold off for now until they were alone and Emma wasn't being put on the spot. Regina fortunately seemed to be a little lost in her own thoughts at the moment and didn't notice her lover's reaction.

* * *

Emma and Regina had collected their sleeping son and went home. Snow and James had wanted to talk about everything Emma had been through more, but they both could see the exhaustion in their daughter's eyes and decided to give her a little time. Emma agreed to have breakfast with her mother in the morning, under the pretence of simple mother daughter bonding. Snow however wanted Emma alone, hoping maybe she would open up just a little more. After putting Henry to bed, the pair laid down and Regina was determined to get back to their earlier conversation.

"I know there's something you're not telling me." She said turning to her blonde lover.

"I've told you everything Regina. Every time I wake up I tell you everything that happened." Emma was trying to skirt around the subject but it wasn't working.

"That's not what I mean. I mean when you were with my mother."

"I told you what she did."

"Yes, but what did she say to you? She knew we were together right?"

"Yes, but I didn't tell her. She was practicing using my blood in her spells and was able to do something to see my memories."

"I know that but my mother wouldn't have just ignored that detail. What did she have to say about it? How did she react?" She could tell Emma was avoiding something, but didn't know what.

"I don't know Regina, she wasn't happy about anything...She was just worrying about getting to Storybrook and was focused on that." Emma could see her lover wasn't going to back down, so before she could question her again, the blonde decided to change tactics. "Look, my parent were right. Even if Cora was somehow behind Taylor's escape, she still cant hurt us. You said you could keep her out right?." Regina nodded and Emma moved closer to her running a hand down her arm. "I think for a minute we should stop worrying and maybe finish what we started earlier." She smirked and shifted, moving her leg and then arm over Regina until she was laying non top of her.

"Emma we need to-" Emma cut her off with a quick kiss.

"Come on Regina. For one night I don't want to think about Cora or Taylor or nightmares. I just want you." She leaned down kissing her again, this time sliding her tongue against the brunette's lips, hoping to deepen it. Regina didn't like Emma keeping something from her. But protecting her and giving her what she needed were equally important. So tonight she would give Emma what she needed and tomorrow she would figure out how to protect her. She parted her lips allowing the blonde to dive in and escape.

* * *

Cora

"I can't even imagine what my daughter was thinking going to that world, honestly." Cora laid down, slightly exhausted from the magic she had just used. "They're minds are as strong as a child's, it took absolutely no effort at all to enter that girl's thoughts. I didn't even have to wait until she was asleep."

"You were able to just take control of her?" Hook said with genuine curiosity. He may be slightly frightened of the witch but he was ever intrigued by her abilities.

"That blood is much stronger than I thought. I couldn't take control of her body, but her mind was wide open. When we're there we can do much more." She said with an evil grin. "How is the wardrobe coming?"

"Almost done love. Soon. Very soon."

**Thanks so much for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**For the entire last part with Emma and Regina I was listening to "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes on repeat. It came on randomly while writing and it was so perfect I kept it on, just fyi if you are interested. Enjoy!**

**Ch 4**

Emma

Emma knocked on the door to the apartment she used to share with her mother, shifting her weight from side to side. She knew Snow wanted to talk more and as much as Emma wanted to forget everything that had happened, she knew it could be a good idea to share with someone. However opening up was not something she was used to and so she nervously awaited the conversation she spent five months avoiding. Snow opened the door a moment later.

"Emma! Come in." Her mother, the cheeriest morning person Emma had ever met, greeted her with a smile. The blonde walked in, dropping her jacket on the back of a chair before sitting in front of the rather elaborately prepared breakfast. Emma smiled up at her mother.

"This looks great, you really didn't need to go to all this trouble." Snow waved her hand dismissively.

"No trouble, I just wanted to make you a nice meal." She smiled before taking the seat opposite Emma. The two ate in awkward silence for several moments before Emma finally broke in.

"So what do you want to ask me?" Emma looked up over her coca before taking a sip. Snow sighed and set her fork down with a small smile.

"That obvious?" Emma just nodded with her own smile in place.

"I know that you weren't being completely honest last night…..about the dreams. There are more aren't there?" Emma took a moment to finish her drink before looking into Snow's eyes and responding.

"They come every night." Snow looked at her sympathetically, having just had her suspicions confirmed.

"So the ones you didn't talk about, what happens in those dreams?" Snow realized Emma wasn't going to volunteer much and she would have to coach her along. Emma was extremely hesitant now so Snow reached forward and took her hand. "Whatever you tell me will stay between us you know that right? I just want to help."

"They are all about Regina." She took a deep breath before continuing. "She leaves."

"Leaves? What do you mean?"

"She leaves me…..usually its because I propose. I had one of those last night." Emma felt a little ridiculous now hearing herself. She had told them all of the craziest and scariest nightmares but these were the one's she kept hidden. The ones that had gotten her mother so concerned. However Snow seemed to understand completely.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry. You know she loves you right? I know I have not been the number one fan of your relationship, but even I cannot deny that you two have true love." Emma looked away at that. "What is it?"

"While I was with Cora, she told me about Daniel. How he was her real true love, not me. I'm just his replacement." Emma's voice had gotten quiet then.

"Oh Emma-"

"Was he?" She cut in needing to know.

"Well yes he was but Emma, he died, because of Cora in fact-"

"So its true?" Emma interrupted afraid of what this meant.

"Emma its true that Daniel _was_ her true love. But honey, _you_ are now."

"But you can only have one right?"

"No. I mean I don't know the rules of it but the fact of the matter is that what you and Regina have is true love. Emma, you two broke the curse. Only true love could have done that." Emma narrowed her eyes considering the words.

"I know I'm being a little childish…"

"No, you're not. Not at all Emma, I understand completely." Snow squeezed Emma's hand again. "This is Cora we're talking about. She is doing this on purpose to hurt you. You have to know that this is all her, not Regina."

"You're right." Emma said trying to muster up some enthusiasm.

"Have you thought of trying to talk to her? Telling Regina about all of this? She could probably do a lot to ease you're worries."

"I don't know. I just feel a little ridiculous that it's bothering me so much. I don't want her knowing how insecure I am." Emma looked back down at her hands.

"First of all, let me remind you that you are not being ridiculous. With your past, it is more than understandable that the thought of being left is scarier then physical threats. Second of all, always remember that Regina is your true love no matter what. She wants you to trust her enough to tell her anything and I can promise you she would never judge you for your feelings." Emma couldn't help but smile up at her. She wished now more than ever, she could have grown up with her.

"What makes you so sure?" Now Snow matched her smile.

"Because that is exactly how I feel about your father." Emma was a bit shocked only because this was the first time her mother had ever considered their relationships to be at the same level. The blonde immediately stood and pulled her mother into a grateful hug which the brunette enthusiastically returned, repressing the urge to cry at the rare and unexpected show of affection.

* * *

Emma

Emma arrived at the station a little reluctantly. It was Friday and she was ready for the weekend. She walked inside to see James and Ruby deep in conversation. Her father looked a little concerned and her suspicions rose.

"What's going on?" she said removing her jacket.

"Well we were discussing Taylor's disappearance. Ruby says she talked to the Boston PD and they don't know anything. They don't have any leads at all." He looked back at Ruby who nodded her head in confirmation.

"Who called? Was it Jane again?" Over the last months with Taylor's trial and then her move to the hospital, they had been communicating on a constant basis with Detective Rizzoli and it seemed Ruby and Jane were talking quite frequently on their own. Ruby looked off into space for a moment before responding.

"Um yeah….it was…..yeah it was Jane." She confirmed with another nod. Emma and James shared a confused look.

"Uh Rubes, you alright?" She chuckled lightly seeing Ruby's confused face.

"Yeah I'm great! A little tired maybe. _Some_one has been making me work nights." She stared pointedly at Emma who laughed with a small shrug. "Anyway that's my cue, I'm off!" With that, she grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

"Well you certainly seem to be in a good mood" James said smiling at his daughter. Relieved to see some of the exhaustion seemed to have left her eyes.

"I am, just had breakfast with mom and I feel a little better." James's smile widened, loving it when Emma referred to them as "mom" or "dad".

"That's great Emma."

"Actually she gave me some advise I think I need to follow sooner than later and I was wondering if maybe you could cover me for a little bit?" She gave him a sweet smile mixed with some puppy dog eyes, a trick she had picked up from Henry. Just as with her and Regina, James melted instantly, nodding his head and just for good measure, Emma leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks dad" Yeah he would never be able to resist that, so he just grinned and watched her leave.

* * *

Regina

Regina was moving around the house with a little extra bounce in her step. She had just found the boundary spell and realized that because she had barely been using any magic in months, she had an abundant supply and could perform the spell easily and ensure Taylor could not enter Storybrook under any circumstances. She was even happier when she heard the front door open signaling the arrival of her lover. Emma had rushed out the door this morning claiming to be late for breakfast. Regina knew she just wanted to do anything possible to avoid a conversation. However, just the though of her savior put a smile on her face she just couldn't suppress.

"Regina?" She heard called from down stairs.

"Up here my love." She heard Emma running up the stairs and turned towards the door as she entered their bedroom. "Guess what? I just-"

"I lied" Emma cut in getting straight to the point before she lost her nerve. Regina's expression immediately changed to confusion.

"You what?"

"I lied about the dreams and Cora." She walked over to Regina, grabbing her hands and pulling them until they were sitting on the bed.

"And what exactly did you lie about?" Regina asked trying to keep a neutral tone, wanting to keep Emma from shutting down again. Emma took a couple deep breaths and then came out with everything at once, not coming up for air again.

"I've only told you about half of them, the violent ones. But I'm still dreaming on all the other nights but they're about you. All of them. You leave me. Every time. Sometimes you just tell me I'm not worth all the trouble anymore and kick me out. Mostly its right after I propose to you. You laugh or get mad or hit me and then you leave. Sometimes it plays out just like my proposal to Taylor, except this time it's you. And I know that I shouldn't worry so much but when I was in Fairytale Land Cora told me about Daniel and how he is your real true love and eventually you would realize that I wasn't him and wasn't good enough for you and you would leave. And I should have told you but this is literally like my biggest fear that you won't want me because no one has ever wanted me and everyone always leaves me and I know I'm not that great and I screw up a lot and forget stuff and that makes you mad sometimes and part of me was afraid of burdening you further because I know at some point your patience with me and all this is going to ware out, and another part of me was worried if I brought up Daniel you would think it through just like Cora said and realize she was right and I was too scared of that but I shouldn't have kept anything from you and I'm just sorry."

Emma had spoken so fast Regina was leaning in and concentrating trying not to miss anything and now the blonde was looking straight ahead catching her breath from the long intense monologue. Regina's mind was running faster than Emma's speech trying to form her own response. She hated that Emma had been living with all this fear and these insecurities without her knowledge. While she contemplated what to say, she reached forward and pulled Emma against her tightly and just held her there. Emma responded immediately, always feeling the safest in this position. After a few moment, Regina pulled back to face Emma.

"Emma look at me." She said firmly while wrapping one hand under Emma's chin forcing her to meet her eyes. "I love you. I will _**never**_ leave you, Emma. Ever. You could never burden me. I will never lose my patience with you, especially over something you have no control over. You could never make me angry enough over some trivial matter for me to leave. I would never leave you if you proposed and I certainly would not_ ever_ laugh or be angry. I _was_ in love before, true love. And now I am in love again, and our love is just as true. You are not a replacement. I was simply lucky enough to be given another chance at happiness with you. You are worth anything and everything to me Emma. No matter what I have to endure, it would be worth it as long as I get you. I want you more than anything I have ever wanted in my life. The last thing you ever need to worry about is _me_ leaving. Its me that wont be letting _you_ go, ever. You are mine forever and always and nothing and no one will ever be able to change that. Do you understand me?" Regina still held her chin not allowing the her to look away. With a tear running down her cheek, Emma nodded silently and Regina leaned in and pressing their lips together. Emma pulled back with a watery smile.

"I love you too." She said before reattaching their lips. Regina reached out to Emma's shirt and started unbuttoning it, pulling it off before doing the same to her bra and pants. Emma took her turn pulling off Regina's top and made quick work of her bra, tossing it behind her without a care and unzipped the skirt easily. With their clothes off, Regina very gently pushed Emma down until she was flat on her back and moved up so she was hovering over her. She leaned down, kissing Emma first on the forehead, then each cheek, then her lips. She looked down trying to communicate all the love she was feeling for her savior. She wanted to take the time to show Emma just how much she was worth. Just how much she was wanted.

They shared a warm smile before Regina leaned in, to give her another kiss, slowing things down quite a bit, she gently slid her tongue against Emma's lips which parted for her, and she pushed inside. Regina kept everything slow, stroking her tongue against Emma's then pulling out a bit to suck lightly on her bottom lip, before sliding inside again to continue savoring every single inch of her lover's mouth. Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette, bringing her down all the way so she could feel her warm body pressed onto hers. She slid her hands up and down Regina's back, not grabbing but just appreciating the beautiful lines and curves there.

Regina moved her lips, kissing her cheek again and every inch to her ear, very lightly sucking the lobe into her mouth before continuing down. She stopped at the fading mark she had left there the day before and decided to freshen it up a bit. To Regina it wasn't just about messing with Snow, though that was definitely an added bonus. No she enjoyed showing people that Emma had picked her. That even though she was the Savior and could probably have anyone she wanted, she choose Regina. She was proud of that. And part of her liked showing Emma off. She was proud of her too and being the one who owned her heart. Regina smiled against the skin there before continuing her decent. She spent a good amount of time, kissing every inch of skin she could reach, just worshipping the body that owned her own heart. When she made it to her stomach she looked back up and Emma met her eyes.

"I love you so much my knight." Emma's smile made her heart swell.

"And I love you my Queen." Regina moved down between Emma's legs, reaching under them to Emma's hands laying by her sides. She pressed them together so their palms and digits matched perfectly before intertwining their fingers holding tightly. Regina smiled and she bend her head to Emma's center. Today, she didn't want to tease for once. She just wanted to show Emma her love for her. So without hesitation she slid her tongue out and up the center of her heat. Emma arched up immediately and squeezed harder at Regina's hands. Regina continued the motion a few times slowly, savoring the taste, before diving inside and setting a quick rhythm. It didn't take long before Emma felt herself rising and then crashing off the edge. She felt like she could launch right off the mattress if not for Regina's hands tethering her down. As she settled back down, she felt Regina shifting and crawling back up, placing kisses sporadically up her body before she reached her lips. She kissed her several times before laying down next to the blonde, pulling into her arms, holding her savior tight. The two drifted off in the afternoon sun, feeling safe and loved.

* * *

Cora

"Ugh! That- That little!"

"Something troubling you love?" Hook could hear objects hitting the walls from the down the hall and had come to investigate. The old saying of 'don't poke the bear' apparently was beyond him. Cora shot him a look that possibly could actually kill should she wish it before responding.

"The savior is trying to _defile_ my daughter! I was just checking in, trying to access her mind and she is apparently bedding my own child!" Cora began pacing the floor before picking up a small statue, throwing it straight at the wall. "She will be paying for that one. Let's see how she handles my next trick."

Thanks so much for reading and PLEASE Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning that this one is a bit intense. Enjoy!**

Emma

Emma woke up with a warm body pressed to her back, arms wrapped tightly around her. She smiled before opening her eyes, blinking against the morning sun. She felt shifting behind her and a kiss was placed on her cheek.

"Hello my love." They kissed lightly before Regina pulled back. "Talk to me, what was it this time?" Emma scrunched her face for a minute, trying to remember her dreams that were usually at the forefront of her mind.

"I…" Emma tilted her head to the side, concentrating, "…I didn't dream…" She said slightly bewildered. She jumped forward, sitting up and then looked back towards Regina. "I didn't have a nightmare!" She had a wide grin and sounded almost giddy. Regina looked a bit skeptical.

"I thought they were every night?"

"They are. I've had them every night since they started over a month ago." Regina furrowed her brow thinking of the possibilities.

"Maybe we were wrong and it isn't Cora. Maybe talking things through helped you and that's what stopped them…" Regina trailed off relieved that things might finally be over. Emma launched herself at Regina, so they both landed and then bounced up on the mattress. Emma pressed her lips to Regina's and then pulled back with a grin.

"We should celebrate!" Emma both sounded and looked so childish in that moment, Regina laughed out loud.

"I would love that darling but we have too much to do today." At Emma's confused look Regina added, "For the ball…the masquerade…dear tell me you have not forgotten the ball is today."

"Ugh…" Emma groaned laying down onto Regina, pressing her face into her neck. "Its Sunday already?" Regina laughed.

"Yes dear. But after today, all of this will be over." Emma sighed before getting up and dressed, ready to get this day over with.

* * *

Emma

Walking into the diner, Emma immediately went to the counter and ordered her and Regina's usual. She had been running around town all morning, doing errands for her mother who was finishing the masquerade set up. She only had time for a quick lunch with her girlfriend before they had to get ready. As the cup of cocoa was put in front of her, she looked up with a smile to thank the waitress. Instantly her face fell and she paled when the face she was greeted with was Taylor's.

Emma jumped back, turning in a circle, looking for anything she could use as a weapon. When she looked back to where Taylor stood, all she saw was a terrified looking Ruby, hands up and stepping back slowly.

"Emma? Emma are you ok?" Ruby said slowly. Emma spun around several times but all she saw were the same few occupants that were here when she arrived, although now all eyes were on her. It was then that the door opened and Regina walked in. Seeing the look on Emma's face, she walked right up to her, putting her hands on either side of her face.

"Emma? What's happened, you're completely pale, and you're shaking." Regina looked up and down Emma's body, trying to see if she was hurt.

"I just…I thought…..I-" Emma was shaking her head, still looking around.

"Emma. You're okay, look at me. Everything's ok, just tell me what happened." Regina pulled Emma into booth and the blonde took a few deep breaths.

"I don't know what happened. I looked up and Taylor was there." Emma put up a hand when Regina immediately flinched and looked like she was going to interrupt. "But it wasn't her. I just thought I saw her. It was _so_ real." Regina rubbed her shoulder with a concerned look. "Its fine, I'm ok, really. Just a little paranoid I guess." Emma gave Regina a small smile which the brunette slowly returned.

* * *

Emma

Emma spent the next two hours looking over her shoulder constantly. It happened three more times. She would look up and see Taylor, once at the store, another time while driving, and the last time was right as she was walking into the house. Each time, the allusion lasted just a bit longer than the last. By the third time, Emma was almost convinced it was really her before she disappeared again. She had taken to repeating the same words in her head over and over until it became a mantra.

_It's not real, its all in your head._

Emma stood at the mirror, turning side to side inspecting the tux. She smiled, despite her current circumstances, admiring the perfectly fit suit.

"You look very handsome." Regina said from behind Emma with a smirk. Emma turned to give her response but the words died on her lips. Regina stood in the doorway in a deep purple, floor length dress with long sleeves and a low enough neck line to show a generous amount of cleavage. The woman looked every bit of a queen.

"I changed my mind, the ball is a brilliant idea." Emma said, running her eyes up and down Regina's body. The brunette's smirk widened but only for a moment before she turned serious.

"Emma you know we don't have to go if you don't want to. If this Taylor thing is too much for you, we can just stay home."

"No. I am perfectly fine. I'm just letting my paranoia take over. But it's not real, it's all in my head and I know that." Emma smiled confidently before holding out her arm, which Regina took happily. The pair grabbed their masks and departed, heading straight for town hall.

* * *

Snow recognized them immediately and came up to Emma, giving her a hug. As soon as they pulled apart, Regina slipped her arm back into Emma's, giving a small smile to her former step-daughter before leaning in to kiss the spot just below the blonde's ear, right on top of a still noticeable mark. She looked back, smirking at a very red faced Snow while Emma rolled her eyes. Before Snow could comment though, James, ever the peace keeper, walked up placing an arm around his wife.

"Emma you look great!." He said with a grin before regarding his daughter's date. "Regina you look very nice." Emma shot him a very grateful smile, the polar opposite to the look he was receiving from his wife. He ignored that one.

"Thanks dad, you look very sharp." Emma moved away from Regina for just a second to kiss his cheek, before falling back into place.

"Yes thank you James, you do clean up well yourself." James inclined his head, still with a warm smile. He felt Snow shifting beside him and decided it was time to move.

"May I have this dance?" He reached out his hand to his wife who took it, all while giving a disapproving look to the former queen. As the two departed, Regina turned to face Emma.

"What do you say my knight? Think you can handle it?" Regina nodded toward the dance floor. Emma smirked.

"Oh you just try and keep up." Emma took Regina's hand as they weaved through the throngs of towns people, dancing about. When they got far enough in, Emma turned and pulled Regina into her arms, immediately taking the lead. At Regina's raised eyebrow, Emma just shrugged, "I'm wearing the tux." was all she said.

The pair moved easily together, looking to all the world like they belonged right here, on the dance floor. As Emma pulled Regina closer, she glanced up over her shoulder. Almost instantly her eyes landed on the young brunette.

_It's not real, its all in your head._

She watched her walk around the perimeter of the room, turning Regina with the music and keeping an eye on the figure. The woman picked up a glass taking a drink slowly and looked up, meeting Emma's eyes. She smirked.

_It's not real, its all in your head._

A couple danced by, blocking her view for just a second and when they passed, Taylor was gone. Emma continued to scan the room, but there was no trace of her. Emma sighed

_It's not real, its all in your head._

"Is everything okay?" Regina asked after feeling Emma tense up and relax again.

"Yeah it is now."

"Did you see her again?"

"Yeah, but she's gone."

"Remember we can leave whenever you need to."

"I know." Emma pulled back a little to kiss Regina on the cheek. "Thank you."

* * *

The pair danced a little longer until they decided to take a minute to grab a drink. During their break, they stood talking to Ruby and her date. Emma excused herself to find the bathroom, relieved that Regina had developed enough of a friendly relationship with Ruby now that she could leave them to talk. The bathroom had been a bit of a walk and just as she was to the doorway, a sound caught her attention and she whirled around.

"My Emma, you look sexier then ever, it's unfortunate that bitch has to hang all over you."

_It's not real, its all in your head._

"Oh come on, you're not still hung up on me shooting you are you? Remember that was an accident, you know I love you Emma."

_It's not real, its all in your head._

"Oh baby did you miss me?" Taylor took a step forward and Emma matched it with one backward, towards the door.

"You're not real, you're just in my head." Emma said firmly and Taylor cocked her head to the side.

"And they put _me_ away for being crazy?" Taylor laughed lightly before taking another step forward but this time Emma didn't budge.

_It's not real, its all in your head._

"Emma you have no idea what I did to get here. And it was all for you babe. I love you, and I came to make things right. I will have you back no matter what."

_It's not real, its all in your head._

"Emma?" was called from a male voice in the distance but neither woman seemed to notice.

_It's not real, its all in your head._

"You're not real. This isn't happening."

"Baby are you feeling ok? Come here let me look at you."

_It's not real, its all in your head._

"Emma?!" The voice was approaching but still, they didn't notice.

"Come with me." Taylor held out a hand.

"Go away you psycho bitch!" Emma squeezed her eyes shut for a second, willing Taylor to disappear. When she opened them, she was faced with a familiar sight. Once again, a gun was held tight in Taylor's hand.

_It's not real._

"Baby, I love you, but we don't have a lot of time, I'm gonna need you to come with me." Taylor leveled the gun at Emma's chest.

_It's not real._

"Baby! Come on we need to go _now_!" Taylor reached forward with her free hand and grabbed Emma's jacket and the blonde's eyes widened.

_No_

Taylor jerked her forward.

_It's not real, its all in your head._

"Emma!" A voice screamed approaching quickly.

_It's not real._

"Let go of my daughter!" James came into view in a blur and before Emma could react, tackling Taylor like a linebacker.

_No!_

Emma shut her eyes again.

_Its not real!_

She opened them.

_No! No! This isn't happening._

James grabbed for Taylor's wrists, twisting the gun in the process and a shot rang out, the bullet lodging into the wall. The noise sounded throughout the building and immediately shouts of surprise and panic were heard through the ball. As eyes moved to the hall where the sound originated, Snow and Regina instantly ran to them without another thought. To Emma, suddenly everything was in slow motion. She finally reacted and just as she had made a few steps forward, Taylor got a knee into James' side and another shot sounded. It whizzed just past Emma's hip but she ignored it. James got his hands around the barrel of the gun and used all his strength in pulling and twisting it in her grip. The two were pressed into each other in their fight, no space between them. And that is when the third shot exploded and both bodies recoiled hard. For a moment, neither moved.

"Dad?" It came out as a quiet squeak before her and Snow ran up to James side, kneeling down beside him. With a trembling form, the young king slowly lifted his head. He rolled off of Taylor and into Snow's shaking arms. All three were crying as Emma stood to move around Taylor, wanting to thank her father. When she turned around she caught sight of Regina in the doorway, looking down and Emma followed her line of sight. And that's when she saw it. Regina had her hand to her stomach, blood pouring out around it. She looked up and met Emma's widened eyes, and just then, dropped to her knees.

_No_

Emma sprinted to Regina's side as she slumped the rest of the way down to the ground. She pressed her hand to the open wound, but the blood poured even faster. Tears streamed heavily down her cheeks as she looked into the pale face of her true love.

"No no no no no no no no! This isn't happening! I thought she wasn't real! She wasn't real! No please! Regina I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I love you Regina! Stay with me!" Emma was talking fast, words running together. She was vaguely aware of her father screaming for an ambulance and her mother hovering nearby.

"Shh….it's…o- …kay…I…love…you." At her last word, the former Evil Queen closed her eyes and Regina Mills died.

"NO! NO! Don't you leave me! Somebody, please! Help me!" Emma screamed, holding Regina tight. Snow and James couldn't suppress their own tears as they watched the heart of their only child break.

* * *

Emma

She would say its comparable. The experience of having your own heart broken versus breaking another's. In the moment that Regina had closed her eyes, Emma would have easily said this was the most devastating moment of her life. But the look on the eleven year old boy's face as she told him his mother was gone, well…that was a pain she almost couldn't bare. There was screaming, hitting, kicking, more screaming, constant crying. It was more than three hours before the pair had no energy left. Exhaustion claimed them as the two laid in what was once a shared bed with her lover. Now it held two emotionally destroyed bodies, clutching to each other, in a restless sleep.

* * *

Emma woke up with a warm body pressed to her back, arms wrapped tightly around her. She felt the sun on her face and smiled momentarily before the previous day caught up in an instant and immediately, the tears began to flow.

_I can't do this without you.._

She felt shifting behind her and a kiss was placed on her cheek.

"Hello my love." Emma whipped around so fast the other woman nearly fell off the bed. She saw the tears and reached forward. "Hey hey, its ok. It was just a dream. Talk to me, what was it this time?"

**I certainly hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as i did writing it. PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Regina

"No! Absolutely not!" Regina said stomping around the kitchen. Now she knew how much the nightmare scared Emma. That much was evident by the six hour vice grip the blonde had on her as she cried and kept repeating "It was so real…so _real_" over and over until Regina resorted to magic to put Emma to sleep. She didn't realize Emma would wake up with a solution that would scare _her_ now.

"Regina-" Emma began calmly.

"The answer is no! You are not going anywhere do you understand me?" Regina gave Emma a pointed look but the blonde was not giving up that easily.

"I have to Regina, we can't risk her coming here-"

"She _can't_ get here Emma, she can't get through the barrier." It was the first thing they did this morning, right before Emma's suggestion of personally going to find Taylor, and starting the argument that didn't seem to have an end.

"We all know that magic here is unpredictable. It's what you yourself are always saying, right? Well I'm not willing to risk her getting here. Regina I will not risk _you_." Regina paused at that before continuing in a gentler tone.

"Emma you know it was just a dream, nothing more-"

"It was not just a dream! It wasn't like the others Regina it was so _real_. But I will not let it come true." Emma said firmly, jaw set.

"Darling I don't plan on letting it come true either, but _I_ will not risk _you_. You can't just expect to drive to Boston and find her, no problems. I mean what would you even do? Just grab her up and take her back? There are a team of detectives doing just that. You need to let _them_ take care of this. She is dangerous Emma, and I will not let you risk your own life because of a dream. You're not going, end of discussion."

"Regina, you can't just tell me what to do, you can't keep me here." Emma said with hands on her hips. She was determined and planned on leaving for Boston weather Regina was ok with it or not. Regina crossed her own arms before responding.

"I think you'll find that I can dear." To prove her point, systematically every door in the house could be heard slamming shut and all the locks slipping into place. For effect she also had the kitchen widows slam down and lock. Emma had turned to the noise and when she looked back, Regina stood with a small smirk in place. Emma sighed.

"Regina….I can't keep doing this. She is driving me insane. Which I'm sure is her goal. I can't handle another dream like that. At least if I take care of Taylor, we can stop worrying about that. Please, at least let me go to Boston for the day. In fact, what if I take August? He can leave too right? We'll just go and talk to the detectives up there and help them for a bit. I know her and I could do a lot for them. Its not that far of a drive, and if we leave now, I would have time to work with them for the day and be back by morning. I would still be back in time for the ball." She added the last bit with a small smile and a wink. Regina didn't return the smile but looked down, considering the idea for a moment. She knew Emma needed this. That dream had done a number on her that all the other nightmares combined hadn't been able to do. Plus as least August would be there for some extra protection. After a long silence, she answered.

"You can have one day. One. You will be back by this time tomorrow morning. You will check in with me every single hour on the dot is that clear?" Regina was completely serious but Emma was smiling again.

"Crystal-."

"And you will not get hurt. You will keep August with you at all times. Promise me." Emma kept her smile and walked to Regina, putting her hands on the brunettes hips. "I am dead serious Emma. I can't see you hurt again" The last bit was added quietly.

"I know, I know. I promise. I'll just go, get some information, help them out a bit and be back tomorrow morning. No harm done." Emma leaned in and tried to kiss the frown off Regina's face. It seemed to work as the brunette melted a bit as the kiss continued. Moving her hand to the back of Emma's head, Regina pushed her tongue to the blonde's lips until she parted for her. And the two molded together, tongues stroking, hands gripping tightly. It was quick and desperate but before things could escalate, Emma pulled back a little. The two were breathing heavily and hadn't loosed their grip on each other.

"If something happens…" Emma began still with their heads pressed together. "…If she ends up here while I'm gone-"

"She won't get through the-"

"Regina. If she ends up here….you need to end her. No matter what she says. Just take her out for good. Promise me." Emma pulled back to look Regina in the eyes, conveying just how serious she was. Regina nodded.

"Okay."

After a quick call to August who was more than willing to help, Emma packed a small over night bag and headed out to the car. Within minutes August had arrived, his own bag in hand. Regina made it clear to August that if even one hair was misplaced on Emma's head, he would be answering to her. And judging my the look on his face, he took the threat seriously. After August seated himself in the car, Regina pulled a metal bracelet out of her pocket and taking a hold of Emma's hand, secured it around her wrist. For just a second, the engravings marking the metal glowed brightly before dimming back to normal.

"What's this?" Emma said, brushing her thumb over the markings. She was no longer shocked by magic but none the less she was curious.

"It's just to ensure we will always find each other. Just keep it on okay, for me." Regina smiled weakly, lifting her hand to Emma's neck, pulling her in again. The couple shared one last desperate kiss before pulling away quickly trying to avoid eye contact. Emma couldn't even look back at Regina as she drove off, this being the first time in her life that leaving had been the last thing she wanted to do. Because of that, she missed the tear that ran down the brunettes face. Neither though missed the instant sharp tug in their chests the moment the yellow bug crossed the line out of Storybrook. Maybe in the future, the pair would learn to pay attention to these signs.

* * *

Cora

"It's ready."

"Perfect timing." Cora smirked.

"Why is that?" Hook said with an amused look.

"Because I finally broke the savior." Cora walked up to the wardrobe, letting her fingers glide over the coverings. "I'm impressed, she lasted longer than I would have thought. Well, let's get a move on, shall we."

"After you darling."

* * *

Regina

**We 4got chargers. Phones bout2 die. Try 2call l8r**

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Regina said angrily, gripping the phone tighter, typing furiously.

**Then turn around! I said you're to check in every hour and I meant it! No Exceptions! Get back here NOW!**

She had been pacing the room for the last fifteen minutes. Emma was late checking in and Regina was pissed.

**Sry babe but we're almost there. Swear to call when I can. LuvU!**

Regina really wanted to argue further, really to threaten her further. She was wishing badly that she knew if she could safely extend her magic to Emma and rip her back, but she was smart enough to know the risks were too high. She also knew Emma well enough to know that arguing at this point was futile.

**Call me the minute you get to a phone! **

**Luv me2? ;)**

Regina sighed.

**I love you too darling PLEASE be safe**

There were no more texts after that and Regina anxiously waited for the phone call confirming their arrival.

* * *

Emma

"So are you gonna explain what all of this is about?" August had been extremely patient. He just played the loyal friend, showed up when called and did his friendly duty but now curiosity was winning over.

"I told you. We're just gonna give the police here the information I have on Taylor. See what they know and add what I do. Hopefully we will be able to at least make a little head way. We need to catch Taylor as soon as possible."

"But what's really going on?" August turned in his seat to face Emma.

"Look, she's dangerous okay? I can't risk her getting back into Storybrook again."

"Ok." August decided just to let it go. He could tell by Regina's attitude earlier, something serious was going on but knew it might be best not to push things.

"We're here." Emma said looking up at the doors of the Boston Police Department. They parked and walked in, straight up to the first officer they saw. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Detective Rizzoli." Within minutes the pair were sitting in a meeting room as the door opened and a tall brunette walked in.

"Sheriff Swan?" She said smiling, raising her hand to shake Emma's.

"Emma. And this is August." After the greeting, the detective sat down.

"It's nice to finally meet you. So, what brings you here?"

"Taylor." Emma was getting straight to the point knowing she didn't have much time.

"Right, Taylor James. What about her?" Rizzoli said, tilting her head.

"Well after I heard of her disappearance, I thought I could come and help." At that Rizzoli scrunched her brow in confusion.

"Disappearance? What are you talking about?" Emma and August shared a look.

"…..Ruby- Deputy Lucas said you called last week. She said you told her Taylor escaped…" Now all three had matching looks of confusion.

"Emma I haven't talked to Ruby since we put Taylor away. And I would know if Taylor had escaped."

"Oh my God…"

* * *

Regina

Regina was sitting in her office, trying her best to get some work done. She was distracted and couldn't help but worry about Emma, it being hours since they had last spoke. She heard a knock at the door and slowly walked to answer it. As she did, all the color drained from her face.

"Hello darling, its been too long."

**Sorry this took a lot longer. Hit a bit of a block. Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Regina

"Hello darling, its been too long." Regina was slack jawed and with a smirk similar to one she herself would have made, Cora stepped up, pushing her daughters jaw up and closed with a finger. "That's not very lady-like dear." She swept into the house like she owned the place turning her head to take in her surroundings.

"M-mother…wh-….what are you do-"

"Stop stuttering dear, I'm here for you." Cora circled the room and then came to face her daughter, a sick smile on her face.

"What do you mean, you're here for me?" Regina barely found her voice, sounding almost like a child again.

"I mean that I'm your mother, and you need me. So here I am." Cora spread her arms out to either side. Regina remained completely still, trying to process the information.

"Mother, I appreciate that but I am doing quite well here. This is where I'm supposed to be, but mother, you wouldn't like this world. It doesn't measure up to the standards you are used to." Regina was being as careful as she could. She didn't know what her mother's true motives were but no matter what, one thing was for certain, and that was that Cora was evil. And she could not unleash that evil on the people she loved.

"Aren't you happy to see me dear?" Cora asked with disgustingly fake pain in her voice.

"Of course mother." It took everything she had inside but Regina leaned forward and embraced her mother quickly before pulling back.

"I know we have had our problems dear but I am willing to forgive you. After all we are family. Now, I understand this curse you put so much work into has been destroyed by the _Savior_." She said the last bit with a sneer and Regina immediately tensed. Cora noticed. "My dear this is worse then you falling for that damned stable boy. She is the enemy Regina! How can you be this foolish!"

"Mother, I know you don't understand, but everything is okay. I am okay-"

"Okay?! You're okay?!" Cora interrupted. "You were a queen! And now what? I've been watching for quite some time now dear, you have nothing! You have lost everything and for what? A girl? And none other than the daughter of your biggest foe. I did not raise you to be this foolish. No, but I am here now and _I _will fix this. I've already started by finally getting rid of the Savior but now I'll have to get this whole town under proper rule again." Regina was silent at her mother's words. Trying to decipher the exact meaning of "getting ride of the Savior" she almost missed the next words from her mother. "Regina!"

"Yes mother?"

"I said I want to meet my grandson, where is he?" Quickly Regina racked her brain with a possible excuses, but it was hard to concentrate under the intimidating eyes of her mother.

"I…he's…well-"

"Where?!" Demanded Cora getting angrier by the second. Regina recoiled but Cora grabbed her arm harshly jerking her forward. "I don't care how long it's been. You will be an obedient daughter if it kills me." Cora released Regina's arm and brushed her hands down her dress, regaining control of her own emotions. "How about you make us some tea hmm?" Regina seemed relieved at the change and immediately moved to accommodate. Walking into the kitchen, Cora took a seat as Regina began preparing the tea. With her back to her mother, she subtly pulled out her phone and sent a text to Snow, relieved for the first time that Emma had insisted on her having the number in case of emergencies. She told her to keep Henry for the night and that she would explain later. A small amount of tension was eased when she quickly got a confirmation text from Snow, saying she was more than happy to help and she hoped everything was okay. Regina assumed Snow would call Emma but decided to worry about one thing at a time. Placing the cups on the table, Regina turned back towards the sink, cleaning the area and never saw the small vile pulled from Cora's pocket and emptied into her mug.

* * *

Emma

"Emma, slow down! I'm serious, Regina will kill me if you get hurt. Although at this rate you're gonna get the job done for her!" August was holding onto the door as Emma swerved around another car.

"We have to hurry! I have to get back, something…something's wrong." Emma's knuckles were white gripping the steering wheel.

"Emma what _exactly_ is going on?" August kept his voice calm, trying to bring the situation down a few notches. He barely caught up with Emma in time before she tore the bug away from the curb, muttering under her breath about being "tricked" and "falling for it".

"What's going on is that I was tricked and now we have to get home, fast." August still had no sense of the situation.

"By Ruby? Why would Ruby lie?" Emma was shaking her head. She also was trying to make sense of everything.

"She wouldn't. It wasn't her. Well, I mean it _was_ but…she didn't know….she…..ugh I don't know its hard to explain!" Emma slammed her hands down onto the steering wheel and just then the old car sputtered a few times and the engine stalled. "No no _no_!" Emma said, trying to restart the car. After a few try and fails, she pulled the car off to the side. August pulled out his phone, noticing the battery was at 5 %. Using their GPS's without chargers had killed the phones quickly. He worked fast, calling for a tow truck before the phone went completely dead.

"Okay, its gonna be okay. They are coming for us. We'll take a cab or rent a car or something, we'll get back okay." He put a hand on Emma's shoulder, noticing it looked like she was about to fall apart. "We have some time, maybe now you can tell me everything, from the beginning…I can help Emma. It wont do for you to go crazy in your own mind." No one outside of the family knew the whole story. Even from before the curse broke. No one else knew all of the story of exactly how the curse broke and all the events that led to it or after. Emma started pacing in front of him and a moment later, without even looking at him she started to speak.

"Well I guess it all started when my psycho ex showed up in Storybrook…"

* * *

Regina

"…and this Taylor girl goes straight up to _my_ Emma and kisses her! I nearly ripped her heart out! But you see we didn't have magic here yet-"

"So what did you do to her?" Cora leaned in interested. She had never used the truth serum before, and was thrilled at the outcome. Regina had been enthusiastically giving every single detail since she cast the curse and now they were up to Emma's arrival. Cora was certainly interested in just how Emma could have taken her daughter's heart.

"Nothing." At Regina's answer Cora scrunched her face in confusion.

"Nothing? What do you mean? You didn't kill her? What did Ms. Swan do? She betrayed you I'm sure." Cora felt like a teenager but she couldn't help but be fascinated by this whole world and the drama it provided.

"No no. Emma pushed the harlot back and yelled at her. She told her to go away and that she was staying with me." Regina smiled smugly and Cora looked like she was still waiting for the punch line.

"She….she yelled? Wow dear she really is a White Knight isn't she?" She said sarcastically leaning back and sipping her tea, satisfied when Regina mimicked the action, keeping the truth serum in her system.

"Mother, you can't just kill people here. Emma did the right thing." Cora snorted at the lovesick sound in her daughter's voice.

"What happened next?" Regina looked up recalling her memories and smiled wider making Cora grimace.

"Well like I said, she chose to see me that night instead of Taylor…"

* * *

Emma

"…So I knew Regina must be feeling something for me too…I mean you should have seen the way she was acting. All jealous and possessive. Plus she was all flirty and _that_ was new. But anyway the next day, Taylor kissed me again and I knew _she_ wasn't the one. So I tried to leave and she went all psycho-bitch on me and punched me in the face. So I went to see Regina and well….that's when I kissed _her_ for the first time." Emma looked to the side, momentarily lost in the memory of their first kiss, smiling to herself before August cleared his throat, drawing her attention back. "Right sorry. So anyway, later that day, Taylor showed up at the house. She waited outside because she decided to kill Regina! Like I said, psycho. So that's when I got shot because she accidentally hit me instead."

"You mean, you stepped in front of her…I know this part of the story." Emma waved her hand dismissively.

"Right, whatever. So after that, psycho-bitch kidnapped me from the hospital, then Regina showed up. I don't think anyone knows just how much of a bad-ass she really is…"

* * *

Regina

"…Mother you should have seen the look on that tramps face when she saw me with the gun." Regina smirked and for the first time, Cora matched her.

"Yes I have seen these guns. That was how I found your precious savior. Shooting off the damned thing in a forest full of ogres." Cora snorted. "So, you shot her."

"No no, I threw the gun away-"

"You what? Why?!" Cora was shaking her head , again very confused at the behavior of her daughter, the supposed "Evil Queen"

"I wanted her to suffer. I wanted her to be scared. Shooting her would have been much to quick and easy." At that, Cora's smirk formed once again, pleased at the answer and knowing it was the truth. "Then she tried to attack me but I had her. At some point she got the gun back but she was careless. I got it from her again-"

"And _then_ you killed her." Cora interrupted again.

"No." Cora threw her hands up in exasperation, leaning back again shaking her head.

"Why not? Regina she tried to kill _you_?!"

"Because Emma looked at me and….I just knew I had to do the right thing. So I let the authorities deal with her." Cora stared open mouthed at her daughter. She was sure now more than ever just how right she was about love being weakness. Her daughter had turned into a lovesick puppy over her own enemy. Cora would have to end this permanently if she ever wanted her daughter back again.

"So now is when she broke your curse right?"

"Well its funny. Actually I kind of broke it." Cora tilted her head, the look of confusion nearly becoming permanent now. "Well _I_ kissed _her_. And because she is my true love, the curse broke." Regina shrugged in such a nonchalant way Cora almost laughed out loud. Instead she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"And then?"

"And then Rumplestiltskin released a wraith to suck out my soul. We used the Mad Hatter's hat to open a portal to Fairytale Land and when I was about to be forced into it, Emma pushed me out of the way and was pulled in…"

* * *

Emma

"…I thought I saw something…it was dark. But anyway, I shot off my gun and a minute later, a giant monster-"

"An ogre?" August tried to clarify. He was doing everything he could to keep Emma focused on the story and not how they had wasted hours sitting here.

"Yes. Damn thing tried to eat me until Cora showed up and killed it. I didn't know who she was but then before I could do anything, there was a bunch of purple smoke and I was chained up in a dungeon. _That_ is when I found out who she was. She knew that I was from this world by my clothes. She wanted information and a way back but when I didn't give it, she decided to try and rip my heart out. Apparently then she would be able to control me…Anyway, she shoves her freaking hand _into_ my chest! I could feel her grab my heart, but when she tried to pull it out, nothing happened. The look on her face was priceless. Then all the sudden she was thrown backwards. Now _that _certainly pissed her off." Emma laughed. From here she recalled the hours of beatings she received when she continued to refuse to help Cora get to Storybrook.

"She was letting my blood pool into this cauldron thing. Like a legit witches cauldron. Anyway, the weird puffy magic stuff was swirling all crazy like and she was like mixing it and she put some of it in what looked like a crystal ball. She would look into it and could tell things about me. Memories and stuff. And she kept trying to like, enchant the wardrobe or something, I don't know. But it wasn't working and she was convinced that I knew how to help her. But I told her I wouldn't and that _really_ pissed her off. So then she fed me some lines about Regina's real true love Daniel and how she would never love me like that, blah blah blah…then she left" August gave her a sympathetic look she chose to ignore.

It was at that moment though, the tow truck finally arrived and after a very uncomfortable thirty minute drive squished together in the front next to a rather large and smelly driver, they were back in the city and made quick work of finding a rental car and getting back on their way. August didn't waste any time once they were moving again, with _him _driving this time, getting back to their conversation.

"So you were still chained in the dungeon. What happened next?" August began, grabbing Emma's wandering attention again.

"Huh? Oh yeah…um, ha. Next, I met Captain Hook. And we made a deal."

"Hook? He helped you get home?"

"He tried to use me. I used him right back though. He said he would free me if I took him back through the portal. I honestly didn't know how it would work but once he freed me, we went over to the wardrobe and when I touched it, the portal formed. I didn't know it would only take me. I jumped through and it just closed behind me…"

* * *

Regina

"…I was walking with Henry in the woods. I wasn't very popular there for awhile and this way we could be together without worrying about anything. Then, after a month thinking you might have killed my true love _again_, I see her. Battered and bruised and more beautiful then ever. She was crawling out of the well. I thought I was hallucinating until Henry yelled for her and she yelled back, smiling despite her state." Regina was looking off into space again, smiling at the memory. She was twirling her finger against the rim of her now empty mug. Cora noticed and knew she didn't have much time left.

"Well I know most of what happened after that. Tell me dear, would you kill me, your own mother to save her?" Cora worried at just how much damage the white knight had done to her but she knew her daughter couldn't be stupid enough to make the same mistake twice. At least that's what she thought. The next words her daughter spoke sent an involuntary shiver down her spine.

"Of course I wo-" Regina froze and her eyes widened. Very slowly without moving her body, she looked down at the mug in front of her and back up to her mother, who was now boring holes into her with the intensity of her glare. "Truth serum" Regina whispered before rearing backwards covering her mouth, sudden realization at everything she had just revealed to her mother hitting her like a shock wave. Cora slowly, and very dangerously stood up and stared down at her daughter.

"Wrong answer." With that, Cora shot out her hand freezing a startled Regina in place. She transported them up to the bedroom where she laid the stunned, but still conscious body on the master bed. She pulled out a small and very thin vile out of her pocket. Opening it, she held it out over her daughter's mouth. "I believe you're familiar with this one as well dear. Pleasant dreams darling." Powerless to move and stop her mother, Regina watched as Cora spilled the contents of the sleeping curse into her mouth and then her eyes widened before fluttering closed, now trapped in her own mind to live through her long list of regrets. The newest one consisting of a simple cup of tea.

* * *

Emma

"Ahh!" Emma jerked forward, grabbing at her chest. It was like the tugging she had felt when she crossed the town line only a hundred times more intense and painful.

"Emma?! What's wrong? What happened?" August swerved slightly at the sudden exclamation from his passenger.

"Something's wrong with Regina." Emma looked panicked.

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Okay keep talking. You keep talking and I'll keep driving." When Emma didn't respond, still looking ready to pass out, he continued. "Okay, lets see…You had the nightmare about Taylor. You guys thought Cora somehow helped her escape but that never happened. You think Cora was able to get to Ruby? That's why she told you about Taylor. Because Cora got in her head like she did with you?" Emma nodded. "Okay so what was the endgame? What was the point? This is a lot of effort just to get you out of town for a couple hours. I mean she had to know you would just come back.." There were several moments of silence with both occupants deep in thought. And then…

"I have magic." Emma said slowly turning back to August who looked even more confused now. "Remember when I told you about us using Jefferson's hat to make the portal?" August nodded. "Well it wasn't working…until _I _touched Regina's arm. _I_ wanted it to work. _I _specifically was wishing for it in my mind and then it happened. In the Enchanted Forest when Cora had her hand in my chest _I _wanted her to get away from me. _I _wished for her to get back, and then boom, she blasts away from me. Ever since I got back I have been wishing that Cora couldn't get back into Storybrook. I think….I think _I've_ been protecting the town. I think by wishing her away, _I_ was blocking her…but now-"

"You're hours away. And now-"

"Cora's in Storybrook."

**Sorry for the longer wait. School and work have been crazy! But I had all day today so I worked hard on this. I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So so SO SORRY for the ridiculously long wait here. I got blocked and in the meantime got caught up writing an entire other story. Much apologies! I haven't let myself look at anything else for 2 days so i hope you enjoy!**

"_Tell me dear, would you kill me, your own mother to save her?" _

"_Of course I wo-" Regina froze and her eyes widened. Very slowly without moving her body, she looked down at the mug in front of her and back up to her mother, who was now boring holes into her with the intensity of her glare. "Truth serum" _

"_Wrong answer." With that, Cora shot out her hand freezing a startled Regina in place. She transported them up to the bedroom where she laid the stunned, but still conscious body on the master bed. She pulled out a small and very thin vile out of her pocket. Opening it, she held it out over her daughter's mouth. "I believe you're familiar with this one as well dear. Pleasant dreams darling." Powerless to move and stop her mother, Regina watched as Cora spilled the contents of the sleeping curse into her mouth and then her eyes widened before fluttering closed, now trapped in her own mind to live through her long list of regrets. The newest one consisting of a simple cup of tea._

"_I have magic." Emma said slowly turning back to August who looked even more confused now. "Remember when I told you about us using Jefferson's hat to make the portal?" August nodded. "Well it wasn't working…until I touched Regina's arm. I wanted it to work. I specifically was wishing for it in my mind and then it happened. In the Enchanted Forest when Cora had her hand in my chest I wanted her to get away from me. I wished for her to get back, and then boom, she blasts away from me. Ever since I got back I have been wishing that Cora couldn't get back into Storybrook. I think….I think I've been protecting the town. I think by wishing her away, I was blocking her…but now-"_

"_You're hours away. And now-"_

"_Cora's in Storybrook."_

* * *

Emma

"How much longer do you think?" Emma asked studying the map.

"Another hour at least." August replied. He had been driving like mad but they kept being delayed. At this point, he didn't know how much longer Emma would last. "We still need a plan you know. I really think we should stop, call Regina or your parents."

"We need to get back to them. I don't want to waste anymore time." Emma had tunnel vision and August knew it, but he also knew at this point, five or ten minutes to get a call to her family wouldn't kill them. Making the decision, he pulled off at an exit. He ignored all her protests and drove straight to the first store he saw. Taking the keys, he walked in, Emma trailing and lecturing and threatening behind him. It took him only a few minutes to spot a car charger and only moments later, the pair were moving back to the car.

He watched Emma frantically tapping the now charging phone. She ignored the texts and missed calls and dialed the house phone. It took three rings but then she heard Regina's voice saying "hello" and sighed in relief.

"Regina? Are you okay?"

"Of course dear, why wouldn't I?" She asked in a calm voice. Emma was surprised it wasn't Regina asking the same question, but didn't dwell on it.

"Okay so I have news. Taylor…she didn't really escape." She waited for Regina's reaction.

"Really?" Regina said and Emma scrunched her eyebrows, expecting something more dramatic.

"Um, yeah. Look Regina you were right. It's her, its Cora. She is _way_ more involved in all this then I thought. It's a long story but I think…I think she's there…in Storybrook." Again Emma waited for the reaction.

"Oh no dear, that's awful." Regina gasped lightly. Emma blinked a few times not responding right away. It took a moment, but a frightening thought entered her mind. She needed to test the theory.

"Yeah well it's good I kept Henry with me then huh?" August looked at her skeptically but Emma put a finger up.

"Oh yes dear. That was for the best." Emma's face paled but she held her composure and spoke again.

"So what do you think we should do?" She spoke slowly and carefully.

"You need to stay away." She spoke a little more forcefully now. "I mean you know my mother, she will hurt you…_severely_. I can handle her. She loves me after all." Emma just stared straight ahead for a moment. Jaw working, trying to form a response. This just got very real.

"Okay. I mean I'll give you a couple of days to try and reason with her but then I'm coming home." August looked over again incredulously.

"Yes dear that should be plenty of time."

"Okay, good luck Regina….I love you."

"Yes dear…you too." With that the line went dead and Emma very slowly closed the phone, still staring ahead, her features hard.

"Okay, what just happened?" August finally asked after a long pause.

"Drive faster."

* * *

Cora

"Stupid girl." Cora sneered, inspecting the phone before returning it to the place she picked it up from. She was glad she had seen enough of its use to figure it out and thought it was rather convenient.

She walked to the mirror, admiring the figure of her daughter she was using. She might criticize Regina over her life decisions but she couldn't possibly deny the young woman's beauty. She turned several times in the mirror, inspecting the clothes she had selected as well. They were strange, that was for sure, but she didn't mind the cloth. Soft and fitting.

She took one last glance at her sleeping daughter before leaving the room and then exiting the house. She didn't dare to try one of this world's carriages, knowing full well her inability to operate one would only draw unwanted attention. Instead, she chose to walk the streets, moving with more regal confidence then even the bodies true owner ever did.

She noticed immediately that people were not quick to address her. She got polite but slightly nervous nods. No one seemed willing to begin a conversation. While this pleased her, it did not help with her pressing need to gain information about the current happenings in the town. She zeroed in on one man walking alone and like a predator, she pounced.

* * *

Emma

"Are you absolutely positive about this Emma?" August asked nervously, pulling to a stop around the corner from the mansion. It was dark now but they had cut even more time after Emma's realization about Cora. She was completely tunnel visioned now and was solely concerned with getting back into her home and finding Regina.

"Yes. She's in there look!" She lifted her wrist to show the very faintly glowing bracelet. It had been increasing the closer and closer they had gotten to the house.

"I know but-"

"Look, there are no lights on in there. Just sit here, watch the house. Call me on the radio the second you see anything." She was out of the car now, talking to August through the window.

"Emma you should not be going in there alone. Let me go with you or get your father. You should have told them what's going on. There is no telling what Cora will do to you."

"I don't exactly plan on getting caught. But I _have_ to get to Regina and honestly, I don't care if I have to fight through a fire breathing dragon to do it."

"Well you just might have to." He said with a straight face. "Emma I'm serious this is reckless." It was useless and he knew. Emma was already turning to leave.

"Just watch the house." With that she moved into the shadows and ran down the tree line to the house.

She snuck into the yard and around to the back door. She was extremely quiet opening the door and slipping inside. The house was completely silent and part of her was relieved, but a bigger part was growing more and more fearful. She glanced around the lower level quickly, checking each room.

Still moving silently, she ran up the stairs and didn't waste time with any other room, instead going straight to the master bedroom. She looked down and saw the bracelet holding her wrist was glowing brightly and increased more with each step. She moved with even more determination now but the second she took one step in the room her heart dropped.

"No." It was barely even audible.

Regina was completely still on the bed. Lying on top of the covers, hands clasped delicately just over her stomach. Emma had paled completely and it took a moment before her feet started moving and she practically collapsed next to Regina on the bed.

"Regina?" She shook her but there was no reaction and Emma started to shake herself. "Regina?!" She tried again and tilted her cheek next to Regina's mouth but realized the woman was not breathing. "No!" She shook her hard as if that could somehow bring the woman back. She held on tight, grasping at Regina's body desperately.

It was after a few seconds that Emma realized something. She was warm. Her body was warm, her skin still smooth and soft. Still a pink tint to her cheeks. Emma stood up suddenly looking down at Regina. She was not breathing. No pulse. Yet, she didn't look dead in the slightest. Just like she was sleeping.

Emma knew in their town there was only one explanation. _Magic_. And with magic, there was always one fail safe you could count on. With new determination, Emma leaned forward, holding Regina's cheek with one hand and without another second's hesitation, she pressed their lips together. It was then for the second time, tangible magic blast from their kiss and with a huge breath, Regina's eyes shot open and quickly found Emma's watery ones.

"Emma?" She sat up and Emma just leaned in, pulling her into a tight hug. "You're here." She said in disbelief, grasping at Emma. The blonde pulled back to kiss her again softly.

"Yeah, well your mom is a really shitty actress." She grinned but Regina's eyes widened.

"My mother. You have to go." She spoke urgently and Emma cocked her head.

"Um _we _need to go. Come on August is outside." She stood and took Regina's hand, trying to pull her but the brunette didn't budge. "Regina?"

"Emma you have to go without me. I don't know what my mother is planning but we aren't ready for a fight yet. I can't match her, I haven't been practicing like I should. I will stay-"

"No." Emma interrupted but Regina continued.

"I will stay and use my own magic to pretend I'm still asleep. I can find out-"

"I am not leaving without you." She said, setting her jaw.

"Emma-" Before Regina could continue the radio sounded and August's voice came through.

"Emma?" She pulled her own off her belt.

"Yeah go ahead August."

"Emma she's coming. Right now." He said panicked and Regina leaned up and grasped Emma's jacket in a tight fist, gaining her attention.

"Emma, go. Now. Go to Gold. Tell him everything. We'll need his help to take her down."

"I said I'm not leaving without you. Come _on_." She pulled at Regina again.

"Emma _please_!" She pleaded. "We have to be smart. She thinks I'm cursed, she's not going to do anything further to me. But she will _kill_ you." Regina tried to push her back now but the stubborn blonde wouldn't move. Emma shook her head defiantly, her eyes growing red again. Regina softened and took Emma's cheeks in her hands.

"Sweetheart I love you. We do this right and we _will_ beat her. I will contact you as soon as I can." She pressed her lips hard against the blonde's one more time while opening her hand over Emma's chest. Emma felt something tingling and when she opened her eyes, all she could see was purple smoke. As it cleared, she was standing next to the car once again.

Regina laid back quickly, reciting a small incantation meant to fool an attacker into thinking you were dead. It allowed the caster to be completely aware of their surroundings but their body remained still. She would have the control to end the spell on her own terms. Just as her body settled again, Cora strutted into the room, tossing her jacket carelessly onto the bed.

* * *

Emma

She hated this. It took all she had not to run back in there and take her chances with the witch that had her Regina. She stared at the house for several more moments before turning very reluctantly and getting into the car. She directed August to start driving and opened her phone. She made a quick call to Ruby and then dialed her mother.

"Emma?!" Was the immediate, panicked sounding reply.

"Yeah it's me-"

"Are you okay? What is going on? I've been trying to get a hold of you all day. Regina texted me asking to keep Henry but nothing more. What is happening?" Emma pressed her eyes closed trying to keep her own panicked emotions at bay.

"It's a lot to explain but Ruby is coming over there to watch Henry. I need you and Dad to meet me at Gold's shop. It's urgent." Snow could tell that by the tone.

"We're on the way."

* * *

Cora

"Well my dear girl, I honestly can't imagine the appeal with this world. Especially the pathetic bunch of people you brought with you. I am constantly astounded just how weak minded they all are. One little nudge and they sing like a canary" She talked casually, walking into Regina's closet, inspecting the line of dresses. "It seems this will all be so much easier then I ever imagined. So convenient for the town to throw a ball. And a masquerade at that. Everyone in one space will make this much quicker." She came out with one of Regina's more elegant gowns, laying it out next to her daughter. She leaned over Regina, using her fingers to push a few hairs behind her ear.

"You couldn't do it so I will. I will kill that beloved Snow and her Prince once and for all and this town will fall at my feet." She leaned in right to Regina's ear. "And when I get my hands on the Savior, I will destroy her."

**Again, much apologies for the wait. Every single time I sat down with this, nothing happened. Major block! So Yesterday and today things just started moving slowly but surely. I'm into ch 9 now so hopefully there won't be too much of a wait for it. Thank you so much to anyone who is still sticking with me here! I love you all! As always, Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Emma

"You didn't think it might be important to mention this little detail _before_ she got here?" Gold said through gritted teeth. Snow was pacing and James was leaning over the glass countertop, features hard in concentration.

"They were dreams! How the hell was I supposed to know Cora was actually _in_ my head?! Or that she would manage to slip through and actually show up?!" Emma was by far the most panicked and Gold's attitude was not helping.

"Well we have a problem then don't we?" Gold moved behind a counter and looking though the boxes there.

"So she has Regina in a curse?" Snow said trying to gather all the information Emma had thrown at them. She hadn't really stopped to give all the details straight through right away but now things had calmed down and explanations were due.

"No." Everyone looked up for elaboration. "I woke her up. For all intents and purposes, she's playing dead. I guess she wants to keep up the act so Cora won't see us coming. She thinks I'm still out of town with Henry too."

"Okay well good. So she can find out what's going on. Oh but then how would she tell us…" Snow muttered mostly to herself.

"She said she would contact me. I don't know how though."

"She'll probably find some kind of magical way to send a message like-"

"A text." Emma finished, looking at her phone.

"Sweetie I doubt she's going to-"

"She texted me."

**Cora sleeping. She plans to kill Snow and James at the Ball. Then take Town**

Emma read it aloud and everyone perked up at the words.

"How can we even know it's her." Snow said but before anyone responded there was another beep.

**It's me. At night you stick your freezing feet on my legs to warm them up **

Emma couldn't help the smile playing at her lips. "It's her."

"Okay then let's go now. Regina says she's sleeping so we can catch her completely off guard." James said with finality and Emma started typing.

**We can be there in 10. Take her out with her off guard**

It was only a moment before there was a reply.

**Boundary spell around house and I've exhausted myself with this spell. Have to wait for her to leave. She will use magic to enter Town Hall for ball. We will have to take her there.**

Once again Emma read it aloud and James started pacing in anger.

"So the only way we will be able to stop her is with magic in a building filled with most of the town's citizens. Great." Snow threw her head back in frustration.

"I think I will be able to disarm her." Gold started, looking in one of the books he pulled out. "I found this awhile back when I believed Regina to be a threat. It's an enchantment. We just need something like a piece of clothing or jewelry. I place the enchantment on it and once the object comes in contact with a magical being, their abilities are disabled." Snow and Charming were nodding along and Emma was half paying attention as she replied to Regina again.

**RU OK? RU safe?**

…

**Yes Darling. Cora is sound asleep down the hall. I'm alone. Henry?**

…

**He's safe**

…

**Good**

…

**I hate this**

…

**I know sweetheart. Everything will be okay**

…

**Gold thinks we can disarm her magic**

…

**Good. I will follow as soon as she leaves tomorrow. We will beat her Emma. She won't hurt my family.**

…

**Yeah we'll win**

…

**But do NOT approach Cora alone**

Emma paused for a second, biting her lip before responding.

**K**

Regina's reply was immediate.

**Emma..**

She sighed.

**Yes Ma'am **

She knew Regina was smirking now. Especially when she got her response.

**Good girl**

Emma rolled her eyes but smiled.

**I love you**

…

**I love you too darling. **

Emma cleared her throat and shook off her sadness before turning back to the group.

"Regina will follow Cora to Town Hall tomorrow." She said standing over the counter. Gold held out a necklace.

"We can use this. I'll place the enchantment on it and all we need is to get it around her neck. We do that, she can't use her magic."

"Couldn't she just…you know…take it off?" James said skeptically and Emma nodded.

"Only the one that puts it on her can take it off." He looked down and pointed to Emma's wrist. "Like that." Emma knit her eyebrows, bringing her other hand up to hold her wrist, her fingers touching Regina's bracelet.

"What are you talking about?"

"I assume Regina put that on you." Gold said and Emma nodded. "She used the same binding spell. She is the only one who can remove it." Emma looked at it more carefully now and when she tried to take it off, sure enough she couldn't.

"I don't understand. I don't use magic. Why would she put this on me?"

"That's not it's purpose. The binding spell to keep it on is the same but the enchantments are different. However it's magic I have used. It's what I put in your mother's ring."

"So we can find each other." Gold nodded to her in confirmation.

"She must have been worried enough to feel the need to guarantee that wouldn't leave your body."

"I had something like this before. Except it was around my ankle." She snorted at her own joke. "Guess I'm lucky it's pretty." She muttered with an amused smile. Gold held out the necklace again and Emma took it.

"Wait." James stepped in. "I don't want you doing this. I'll get it on her. I don't want you going near her."

"I'll be fine. How hard can it be?"

"Emma, after what she did to you…I agree with your father. I don't want you going near her." Snow didn't even want to think about all the things Emma had told them about Cora's torture.

"It should be Ms. Swan." Gold interjected and James glared. "Cora is looking for the both of you. Specifically to kill you. She isn't expecting Ms. Swan." Both parents didn't look happy.

"Okay let's just go to the apartment. I need to see Henry and then we can figure it all out from there."

* * *

Emma

It had been a long talk all night with a lot of arguing and pacing. Neither parent had been quick to agree that their only child should be the one that would sneak up on Cora. Snow had even used Regina, stating just how angry that brunette was going to be when finding out her stubborn girlfriend insisted on being the one to risk her life.

"We'll be the distraction." James started. "We're gonna make this as simple as possible. She's there to kill us. She sets her sights on us, you use her distraction, toss the necklace on, we arrest her. Done."

"Sounds easy enough." Emma agreed quickly, happy they seemed to finally be reaching an agreement.

"Yeah too easy." Snow chimed in and Emma sighed.

"What other options do we have? We only have a few hours now and I haven't gotten any new texts from Regina. If Cora is gonna just…poof herself straight to Town Hall then that's our only option."

* * *

Emma

She tried to get a few hours of sleep but not even a moment of rest would come. She sent over a dozen texts to Regina hoping for just a little reassurance, but there was no reply. She tried not to over think it but ended up spending the whole time pacing the floor of her room, running through every scenario. Keep it simple. She kept reminding herself. But she was worried. About Regina, her parents, the town. Everyone.

The time came much sooner than she was ready for. Sooner than anyone was ready for. Emma took one last look in the mirror, smoothing out the black fabric of the fitted tux. Still looking in the mirror, James walked up next to her, the two smiling at their similar outfits.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked for probably the tenth time.

"Yes. You said it yourself, we're making this as simple as possible. Everyone is aware of the plan and ready right? The fairies and the dwarves?" He nodded. "Plus Regina should be there too." Her voice wavered just a bit and James rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." After one more comforting smile, father and daughter left the room and joined Snow. The family made a quick and quiet exit, the fear and anxiety being enough to fill the void.

* * *

Regina

She stopped using the spell, trying to conserve her strength. Playing dead though sounded much more simple than it really was. She had to constantly remind herself to remain unmoving. Cora was in and out all day, exploring the house, Regina's room, her possessions, clothes. Regina had felt the vibration of the phone hidden under her leg throughout day but with Cora's constant wandering, it was never safe to pull it out and check. She just prayed the Charming family had a plan.

It had probably been the most agonizingly slow day of her life. However at some point she heard Cora's chipper announcement of her departure and after a few moments of complete silence, she chanced a glance under barley opened eyelids. She was alone. She changed quickly and with one deep breath, she pressed her eyes closed and was immediately consumed in purple smoke.

* * *

Emma

It was a lot like her dream she noticed. She shivered but remembered this time it wasn't Taylor she would face. No this threat was much more dangerous. Anxiously, she squeezed the necklace grasped tightly and hidden in her hand. They had to split up. That was the only way their plan would work. The dwarves were _subtly_ patrolling the room along with Mother Superior and a few other fairies. Emma immediately moved to the back of the hall, staying in shadows. Seeing but unseen. Snow and James did the opposite. They made their presence known, moving around but staying towards the middle.

Emma walked along the wall, her eyes taking in every figure moving around the hall. There were many more towns people than she anticipated. A lot of them were dancing and almost everyone was in a mask, going all out for their little ball. Shifting her gaze to the wall perpendicular to her own, it only took a moment before Emma's breath caught and her heart rate increased.

Her dress was a deep red, the color of blood Emma thought immediatly. It just barley reached the floor, hugging every inch of the beautiful brunette wearing it. Despite the differently styled hair placed up on the brunette's head and the black mask covering the upper portion of her face, Emma knew beyond any doubt who that body belonged to. Now whether it was the real owner or an intruder using it was yet to be determined.

Emma looked down a her own wrist, noticing for the first time the faint glow of the markings. Well at least she knew Regina was here. She let out a small sigh of relief before returning to the task at hand. She moved quickly but very quietly, staying right along the wall in the shadows. Now in the corner, maybe only twenty feet away she glanced down again. The light from the markings had faded and almost completely diminished.

_Cora_

Emma looked quickly from her to the opposite side of the large hall, holding her breath in hopes of spotting her real true love but to no avail. She felt a slight chill when she looked back to Cora and saw the slight sneer forming at the side of her mouth. She followed her line of sight and sure enough, the brunette's eyes were trained on her parents. The two of which were doing an impressive job keeping up the act. They danced happily, absolutely no indication of the current threat showing on their smiling faces. Cora took a few slow steps forward.

With a deep breath, Emma started moving again, staying along the wall until she was directly behind Cora. She squeezed the necklace again, holding it down at her side. Another deep breath to rein in the nerves and Emma stepped forward. She was just behind Cora, lifting the necklace when suddenly, the brunette spun and women were face to face.

* * *

Regina

She had appeared in her old office, assuming there would be no other occupants in this part of the building. With a quick glance she realized she had been successful. Moving with purpose but caution, Regina slipped out into the hallway and moved towards the hall the ball was being held in. She was careful but just outside the great room, her body was suddenly frozen. She repressed an audible snarl when Mother Superior came into view, her hand held up, remnants of the magic she had dispelled still radiating from her fingertips and a small grin on her lips.

"It's _me_ you idiot!" She said through gritted teeth, unable to move any other part of her body.

"How can we know that?" The fairy said while crossing her arms, Grumpy now moving to stand next to her and glare at the former queen. Regina wanted to slap the looks off both their faces but tried to calm herself to answer.

"When Emma and I broke the curse, you told me I should hide. Emma told you to back the hell up." She gave her own smirk at the memory.

"Hmmm." The younger brunette sighed before very slowly, raising her hand again and removing the binding magic.

"Where's Emma?" She demanded, giving both people a hard look.

"She's looking for _your_ mother." Grumpy said as if this were really all Regina's fault. She glared. "She's got the enchanted necklace, she's supposed to look for an opening and take her out."

"_What_?! What the hell are _you_ all doing?!" They both jumped slightly.

"We're looking for Cora as well but it's Emma's job to slip the necklace on." The fairy said cautiously.

"Well you're doing a wonderful job aren't you?" She said sarcastically, shoving past them. Walking in, she spotted the Charming couple immediately and repressed an eye roll at the scene. It was part of their _brilliant_ plan she realized with more irritation. Looking beyond them at the opposite side of the hall, she froze as her eyes landed on another figure.

She saw her mirror image standing there, arms folded and watching Snow and James. She noted with relief that she had not been spotted. She adjusted to move further out of Cora's line of sight but at her new angle, she saw Emma. She didn't even have a second to feel relieved because the blonde was already moving straight up to the witch. Just as Emma was right behind her, Cora spun and Regina's heart dropped. She took a few steps but froze in shock when she saw Emma throw her arms around her mother.

* * *

Emma

She thought quick. Moving before Cora had a chance to see the necklace or to grow suspicious. She managed to plaster on a wide smile and lurched forward, pulling Cora in against her in a tight hug.

"Regina!" She hoped Cora would chalk the shaking of her voice up to relief and happiness. "You're okay!" She was putting on her best act. This might be a body she loved but nothing about this felt right. She repressed the overwhelming urge to jerk away.

"Emma…darling." Cora said, now trying to process the sudden change in circumstances. She too was repressing the desire to throw off the blonde immediately. Instead she tentatively brought her hands up and around Emma, returning the hug.

"I'm uh…I'm sorry but I just had to come home…to uh…to make sure you were okay." She rubbed her hands up Cora's back, trying to bring them together so she could open the necklace, her main goal still her focus. Emma repressed a shiver when Cora mimicked the action, bringing one hand up to the back of the blonde's neck. She couldn't however, suppress the slight grimace when Cora's lips turned to Emma's ear.

"_Stupid _girl." She spat and Emma's eyes widened as Cora used the nails of Regina's fingers to dig painfully into her neck. She felt the sudden addition of magic as her whole body was suddenly paralyzed, necklace falling through her ridged fingers to the ground. She didn't have a second to respond as once again, smoke enveloped her.

Not everyone had spotted the display, but all occupants heard the scream from the former mayor, running to the empty space.

**So hey, way less of a wait this time! Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE review ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I. Am. So. Sorry. Seriously. I know the wait on this has been absolutely ridiculous! _And_, i have done that to you all twice on this one story! My only explanation is an insane case of writers block on this story. **

**I don't know what happened. I just can't seem to get into it here anymore. I had to reread the other chapters to write this one and i feel like i've been trudging through it honestly. I started it months ago and add some every once in awhile. I'm not very happy with this but the story needs to be finished desperately. **

**So...all that said, here is the final chapter of Blonde Hair and Inner Demons. I thank any and all of you that can make it through this. And again...so sorry... still love me? ;)  
**

* * *

_Emma_

_She thought quick. Moving before Cora had a chance to see the necklace or to grow suspicious. She managed to plaster on a wide smile and lurched forward, pulling Cora in against her in a tight hug._

_"Regina!" She hoped Cora would chalk the shaking of her voice up to relief and happiness. "You're okay!" She was putting on her best act. This might be a body she loved but nothing about this felt right. She repressed the overwhelming urge to jerk away._

_"Emma…darling." Cora said, now trying to process the sudden change in circumstances. She too was repressing the desire to throw off the blonde immediately. Instead she tentatively brought her hands up and around Emma, returning the hug._

_"I'm uh…I'm sorry but I just had to come home…to uh…to make sure you were okay." She rubbed her hands up Cora's back, trying to bring them together so she could open the necklace, her main goal still her focus. Emma repressed a shiver when Cora mimicked the action, bringing one hand up to the back of the blonde's neck. She couldn't however, suppress the slight grimace when Cora's lips turned to Emma's ear._

_"Stupid girl." She spat and Emma's eyes widened as the nails of Cora's fingers dug painfully into her neck. She felt the sudden addition of magic as her whole body was suddenly paralyzed, necklace falling through her ridged fingers to the ground. She didn't have a second to respond as once again, smoke enveloped her._

_Not everyone had spotted the display, but all occupant heard the scream from the former mayor, running to the now empty space._

* * *

Regina

Her scream echoed off the walls, bringing everyone's attention to her. James had looked up just in time to see Emma and _"Regina" _disappear from sight. Hearing and seeing another Regina though, he immediately put it together.

"Where is she?!" He yelled and Regina whirled on him.

"I don't know! Who the hells idea was it to let her approach Cora alone?!" Her voice was practically booming off the walls making the surfaces vibrate.

"Okay okay. Calm down-" Snow started in a shaky voice.

"Calm down?! This is your fault! I told her specifically not to go near Cora alone! You should have stopped her!" Regina cut off Snow, sounding completely panicked and almost trembling now. James turned to the rest of the room.

"Everyone out! Out now! Town emergency, go home, stay inside your houses!" He turned back to the pacing brunette's trying to rein in his own emotions. The fairies joined the small group while the dwarves moved to usher the towns people out.

"We thought it was the simplest way to go about this." Snow continued pacing but Regina stopped and faced her.

"Right. Because when we have fairies, Gold, and _me_ all with magic for protection, the logical solution was to send the defenseless woman we all love straight into the mouth of a monster!"

"It was supposed to be simple…" Snow just mumbled.

"Okay, let's throw around blame later. How can we find her?" James stepped back in followed by Mother Superior who eyed Regina's hand.

"Emma's here." She started and everyone jerked their heads in her direction. She pointed on the spot her eyes were trained. Regina lifted her arm, pulling back her sleeve. There, securely attached to her wrist was a bracelet identical to the one on Emma. It might have been extremely faint but undoubtedly, it was glowing.

"Emma." Regina breathed before taking off in a sprint.

* * *

Emma

Emma repressed a wince as Cora finally released the back of her neck with a hard shove. Just as her hands hit the wall, she started to turn only to have a hand wrapped tightly around her throat. Her back hit the wall and she lost her air as a very familiar, but for the first time, unwelcome face. It was the face of her true love but she could _feel_ Cora, and that filled her with disgust.

"Stupid girl."

"Yeah you said that." Emma managed to sound bored and Cora tightened her hold, turning Regina's beautiful features into a hard sneer.

"Do you have _any_ idea who you are dealing with?!" She pulled Emma's entire body off the wall only to shove her hard against it again. Regina's body was strong, that was for sure and Cora seemed to be relishing in it, but there was more to it. She could still feel the paralyzing magic restraining her movements and underneath Emma's cocky façade, she was scared.

"Ha! That's rich coming from a women magically impersonating someone else! I don't blame you though. It must be nice for you to look beautiful for once." The comment was almost worth the now bone crushing grip completely cutting off her air supply. _Almost_.

"I have yet to determine why _my_ daughter would be with such a common, uneducated, crude, deficient, irrelevant, disgusting piece of filth!" It seemed evil showed it's true form in Cora Mills as she further squeezed the life from the paralyzed White Knight

If she had a voice, Emma would have sarcastically complimented her on the impressive list of adjectives. As it was though, she couldn't speak and quickly her vision was growing darker. The hazier her mind grew, the easier it was to pretend the beautiful face in front of her was that of her true love. Despite her circumstances, a smile made it's way on her lips. She figured she must be hallucinating when she heard her love's voice, but the lips weren't moving.

"Because she is the most beautiful, wonderful, special, strong, courageous women I have ever met. And I love her." Again she thought she was seeing things when the woman in front of her suddenly flew to the side. Emma fell to the ground, taking a huge and painful breath. When she looked up, Regina was approaching her quickly, kneeling down and taking the blonde's face between her hands. She heard a distant scream as smoke engulfed her once again.

"Emma? Sweetheart try and take a few deep breaths." Regina was still holding Emma face and the blonde just blinked a few times, trying to clear the fog.

"Is she okay?!" Emma turned her head to see Snow kneeling down on her other side. Looking around, she made eye contact with her father who smiled and nodded before pacing nervously. She noticed the dwarves all guarding the three of them, facing out. Mother superior was standing next to the other fairies, all with concentration coloring their faces. Slowly, Emma started leaning up into a sitting position, aided by both women on either side.

"What happened?" Her throat was sore but her tone managed to come out even. Her eyes caught the bright lively glow of her bracelet and she smiled lightly. Regina moved her fingers to Emma's face, sweeping the stray hairs away tenderly.

"What happened is that I nearly lost you…_again_." Regina paused, moving her fingers to lightly graze over the purpling handprint on Emma's neck, then moving around back to feel each individual cut from five fingers. Her features hardened in anger that anyone else would dare mark her love's skin. Well Cora would pay, she vowed to herself.

"But you didn't." She gave a hesitant sideways smile Regina couldn't help but return, but only briefly. She moved her hand to Emma's chin now, holding it gently but firmly and kept eye contact.

"And I won't. Not ever again." She lowered her head a bit, making sure Emma's eyes didn't deviate from her own. "Stay. Here." Her voice was hard and her expression showed how serious she was. "I will take care of my mother."

"But-"

"No. No buts, no nothing. She _just _tried to kill you and very nearly succeeded. You will stay here with your parents and the fairies and I will end this." She didn't give anyone a chance to object. Regina just leaned in and placed a firm kiss on Emma's lips and before the blonde could utter one word, purple smoke enveloped the brunette and she was gone.

* * *

Regina

"Mother." Regina appeared right behind her mother, hands on her hips and looking every bit of the Evil Queen.

"I believe that was a bit uncalled for." Cora sneered, now back in her own body, running hands over the fabric.

"Oh that was _nothing _compared to what I will do."

"You would hurt your own mother?" She asked innocently but Regina wasn't buying it.

"I believe I answered that already when you used that delightful truth serum on me. I will kill anyone who hurts my love. You hurt Emma, now you need to die."

"Oh sweetie." Cora used her condescending tone of voice again but before she could say anything else, Regina shot a hand out and a stream of purple slammed into Cora, sending the woman hurling into the wall behind her with a thud.

"You see Mother? I will do whatever I have to."

"That was a mistake my darling." Cora said, lifting both hands towards Regina.

The younger woman managed to dodge the blow but Cora sent another and Regina was thrown back as well. She had space behind her though and managed to only tumble before regaining her footing. She stood her full height as she faced her mother again.

"The mistake, Mother, was not killing you all those years ago when I had the chance. I will not make it again."

She shot out one hand. However this time, instead of blasting the magic, she used it to coil around her mother's neck, stopping the flow of oxygen. She saw the anger on the older woman's face start to shift to fear. It was an emotion she had only ever seen once in her life on her mother.

Images of Emma entered her mind in that moment. The blood and broken bones she had come home with after her torturous time in the Enchanted Forest. Then the cuts and bruises covering her neck after the altercation only moments before. Cora would have killed her right then and there. She would have lost Emma forever.

It was with that thought that Regina squeezed harder. She saw her mother's face grow darker. Bluer. And she only continued. The woman needed to die. She had to.

"Regina?"

Regina turned to look behind her and gaped at the sight of her stubborn, stupidly brave girlfriend.

"Emma?! Get out of here. Now!" She demanded but of course Emma ignored her.

"Regina stop this." She said walking towards them.

"Emma do as I say! Do not make me tell you again." She tried to sound as threatening as possible but Emma knew the worst she would do is transport her out of the room again. She strategically stayed out of Regina's reach, instead moving closer to Cora. "Emma what the hell do you think you're doing?!" She asked and watched as the blonde pulled the necklace into view. She threw it right over Cora's neck and looked back at Regina.

"Stop Regina. You don't want to kill her."

"Yes dear. Yes I do. She is a powerful witch and I will not let her hurt you again."

"Regina she isn't a powerful anything right now. Right now she is a defenseless woman. She will pay, I promise you. But you don't want this Regina." Emma reached out slowly to place her hand over Regina's outstretched one.

"Emma..." She pleaded and Emma smiled at her.

"Let go okay. You don't want to kill your mother. You're better than that."

"I don't think I am dear."

"Oh I know you are. My strong, passionate, protective, Regina. You are so much better than this." She smiled again and gave Regina's hand a squeeze.

The brunette looked torn. She wanted to destroy the woman who had threatened everything she had. But she knew it wasn't right. Killing her own mother…it wasn't right. Slowly and reluctantly, she started lowering her arm, simultaneously releasing her mother of the choking hold. Cora dropped to the floor, gasping hard but neither woman paid her any attention, they had their eyes locked on each other.

James and Leroy ran in, going straight for the suddenly very frail looking woman. They didn't treat her like that though, making a point of slapping the cuffs on behind her back and pulling her away. Everyone ignored her empty threats and outraged screams.

Regina glanced at her just as she was disappearing from sight before turning back to Emma. She reached out and pulled the woman to her in a strong hold. Emma relaxed instantly, curling into her easily. They stayed like that for several moments, just relishing in the relief that right now, everyone was safe. After that, Regina pulled back enough to see Emma's face.

"Do you _ever_ listen?" She said in an exasperated tone.

"Be fair. Would you have listened if the roles were reversed?" She asked and Regina sighed dramatically.

"That's not the point." She said but knew the blonde did in fact have a point. Unfortunately.

"Mhmm." Emma started pulling Regina in with a grin on her face.

"You wipe that look off your face, you are still in trouble." She tried to be firm but was having an exceedingly hard time with that.

"Yeah? Good trouble or bad trouble?" She asked, widening her grin.

"Bad. You are bad. I swear I would make you sleep on the couch for a month but I can't trust you out of my sight." She sighed before pulling Emma in again. The blonde stopped herself from poking fun at the knowledge that Regina couldn't last even a few days without Emma in her bed.

The day's events were catching up to Regina and as frustrated a she truly was with Emma, the relief of having her safe and sound was overpowering that more by the moment. She held Emma tighter and felt the younger woman's arms rubbing over her back.

"Hey. I am sorry. I just wanted it to be over and then now… I just didn't want you to regret something." She spoke sincerely and Regina pulled back again.

"I know my darling. And…thank you. But no more of this. Next time we fight some powerful enemy, we do it together. We stay together."

"Sounds good to me." Emma replied, leaning in to kiss Regina softly. When she pulled back, she lifted her wrist towards Regina and tapped the bracelet, lifting an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Oh I am _not_ taking that off." Regina said as if a ridiculous thing to discuss.

"Regina-"

"Not a chance. After today, I don't know if I ever will."

"Well…I mean at least remove the binding spell."

"No."

"Regina." Emma almost whined.

"I said no. Now hold still, I need to heal you." She said, changing the subject and eyeing Emma's beaten neck now. The blonde decided to leave the argument about Regina's personal tracking bracelet for another day.

"It's really not that bad." Emma tried but Regina gave her a pointed look.

"Regardless dear, no one is allowed to mark you but me." She said in a serious tone.

"That's hot." Emma tried to lighten the mood, sounding much too much like a teenage boy and Regina glared.

"Do not think you're getting off the hook. I'm still angry with you. Now hold still." She grabbed Emma's chin with one hand, lifting it to expose the damaged flesh. She repressed the urge to go back and finish the job on her mother.

She placed her free hand on Emma's neck, realizing with disgust that it was the perfect size and shape of the bruised print. She remembered immediately Cora was using her form to hurt Emma. She shook off the feeling though and focused. She was quick and within seconds, the pale neck was looking as healthy as ever, all cuts and bruises completely vanished. She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Emma's throat before releasing her.

"Much better." She said with a warmer smile.

"Thank you." Emma said pulling Regina with her as the two started moving.

"Let's get Henry and go home." Regina said, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"What about Cora?"

"We'll deal with her tomorrow."

"What about Hook?"

"We'll deal with _him_ tomorrow."

"Well what about-"

"Emma. Everything is taken care of for the night. I just want my family back in our home okay?" The pleading tone caught Emma's attention and she dropped the subject, smiling at Regina with a nod. The older woman sighed, relieved, and they walked out hand in hand.

* * *

Regina had been running her fingers through glowing blonde hair for over an hour. After weeks of stressing about the possibility of Cora escaping the jail and coming back for revenge, last night they had finally finished a spell to strip the older woman of her powers permanently. Regina, Gold and the fairies had exhausted themselves but it had been more than worth it to see the look on Cora's face as she was reduced to her former _very human _glory.

After securing the woman in a more permanent facility, Regina and Emma had been all too ready to call it a night. The two celebrated in their own way before finally settling in for the night. When Regina awoke in the morning, she was shocked to see Emma in such a peaceful state. The blonde hadn't slept a full night, or one not filled with nightmares in months. Regina couldn't bare to disturb her.

She leaned in to kiss Emma's forehead gently. The blonde started to stir and Regina pulled back to catch Emma's gaze as it slowly landed on her. The younger woman looked curiously before her mouth pulled into a large grin.

"What?" Regina asked, amused. "Did you have a dream?" She was expecting a certain answer.

"I did." She started, but was still smiling and Regina lifted an eyebrow. "I dreamt of our first kiss. The one in your office."

"You didn't have a nightmare?" Regina asked, now matching the blonde's smile.

"Nope."

"I guess now that the threats are gone…the demons can no longer haunt you." She smiled wider and pulled Emma to her.

"Man…that was my first full night of sleep." She said, still in awe.

"And how to you feel?" Regina couldn't stop smiling, loving the relief and joy on Emma's face.

"Incredible." She sighed happily and snuggled further into Regina's hold.

"Because you know none of that can ever happen right?"

"Yeah well…just don't leave me and I'll be sure."

Regina pressed her eyes closed as she held Emma tighter. She hated that the blonde still felt that insecurity. It was the most ridiculous thing in Regina's mind that Emma could possibly think she would ever leave her. That she would throw away this family she had waited so long for. A true love she had waited a lifetime for. Then again with Emma's past, she couldn't criticize the woman.

Then, while still lying secured in each other's arms, Regina had a thought. It wasn't the first time by any means, but with all the drama and chaos that had been happening for so long, she never found the opportunity. Now, with both Taylor and Cora locked away and no longer a threat to anyone, it was the perfect time. Regina started smiling wider as she thought it out in her mind. Once she had it down, she sat up and looked down at the confused blonde.

"I need to run a few errands today. Take Henry and enjoy the day together and then ask your parents to keep him tonight."

"Why?" She asked, leaning up.

"Because, I think we are long overdue for a night together." She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Emma's now smiling lips.

"Alright."

* * *

Regina was running back towards the kitchen to check on the food. She knew Emma was only moments away and wanted everything to be ready. The table was set and she lit just a few candles. She knew things like that weren't important to Emma but they would still set the mood in the right direction.

She was just finishing up when she heard the front door open. She stood straight and brushed her hands down her skirt. A tight black one she knew to be Emma's favorite. She ran her fingers through her hair one last time before Emma came into view.

"Hey- Heeeeeeeey." She drawled as she took in Regina's form. "Wow."

"I take it you approve?" She smirked and approached Emma.

"Oh yeah." She pulled Regina to her and pressed their lips together.

"Hungry?"

"Mmm yes." She leaned in again, but Regina pulled back with a smirk.

"I meant dinner, dear. I have a surprise for you." She pulled back, taking Emma's hand and leading her into the dining room.

"Burgers?" Emma said in surprise, the second the smell hit her. "Oooh and fries?!" She sounded like a child and Regina laughed in response.

"Yes, I thought you might like it."

"Like it? You make the best burgers, I love it! Thank you." She smiled warmly as she pressed a sweet kiss to Regina's cheek.

"Good." Regina smiled humbly back as the two took their seats.

She watched Emma take the first bite, sighing happily as her eyes fluttered closed. They continued the meal, speaking casually and comfortably. There was definitely a change in the atmosphere now that things had calmed and they were safe. Less tension. Emma finished her burger quickly, complimenting Regina's cooking spells the whole time. She was polishing off her fries when Regina started clearing the dishes and she noticed the woman had gotten a little quiet.

"So…what's the occasion here?" She asked, following with a few dishes and studying the older woman's expression.

"I told you dear, it's been awhile since we've had a night together."

"Yeah but you didn't have to do all this."

"Yes I did. Emma, you need to know what you mean to me." She said as she faced her and Emma frowned slightly as she reached over to take Regina's hand.

"I know you love me." She said softly and Regina shook her head.

"Of course, but with all the dreams you had about us…I don't think you really know." She watched as Emma's face suddenly took on a more shy expression. She knew Emma was always uncomfortable talking about her insecurities. Especially this one.

"I'm over that Regina." She tried to shrug it off but Regina squeezed her hand and kept her there.

"Really? Where do you see us in say…ten years?"

"I…uh…I don't know…together…?" She said it like a question and Regina tilted her head.

"You _want_ us to be together correct?"

"Of course!" Emma spoke up immediately that time.

"Just like this?"

"I…I don't understand…"

"Or do you want something more permanent?" Her words definitely caught Emma's attention. She was wondering if the brunette meant what Emma thought she did. She studied Regina's face for another moment before responding.

"What um…what do you mean?" After all the nightmares, Emma didn't know if she would ever ask Regina to marry her. They may be irrational fears, but they had been haunting her so much for so long that she couldn't seem to work through them. Regina was all but reading her mind.

"Relax dear. I don't want you to propose." She was trying to be reassuring but Emma's heart sunk. So she really didn't want that. Well at least Emma wouldn't have to find out the hard way again.

"Right… Of course not… That would be crazy." Emma tried to sound indifferent. She wiped a hand over her now burning cheeks. Regina was again, reading her easily but started smiling.

"No dear. I simply wouldn't want us to step on the other's moment." She paused to gauge Emma's expression.

"To…_what_?" She frowned but Regina smiled wider, leaning in closer.

"You can't ask me if I'm asking you." She let that hang for another moment.

"You're…you're…asking me-" She couldn't even finish her own sentence, not believing what she was hearing exactly.

"Marry me."

Regina held Emma's gaze. She watched her eyes widen and her jaw fall open. She stayed patient during the long stunned silence. She even kept her smile while the blonde just gaped at her. It took the longest time for the younger woman to even make a sound.

"I…I…"

"It's a yes or no dear."

"I…are you su-"

"Don't you dare ask me if I'm sure. I love you and I want you…forever."

She pulled Emma even closer and brought her hand from where it had secretly snuck into her pocket. She revealed a small velvet box and opened it. Emma's eye brows rose again and green orbs seemed to moisten.

"Emma Swan. Will you marry me?"

And just like that, Regina single handedly destroyed the demons consuming Emma's mind. The blonde laughed once as she wiped away the tears that started falling.

"Yes!"

* * *

**THE END**

**I know this probably feels abrupt but as i said at the beginning, i just can't get into this story and it _has_ to be finished... hopefully it didn't feel too bad :/ I love you all for sticking with me here! Please Review if you don't hate me! :D**


End file.
